Witnesses
by Akemi Angst
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome never seem to be able to get a private moment do they? Ka/I. A story of life, love, and all the people who watch it happen. Will they learn something? Or will Inu-Yasha just lose his temper? (Last Chapter up!) Please read and review!
1. Hojo

A/N - A silly little story with Hojo as a dopey but kind witness to an important fight between Kagome and Inu-Yasha. There isn't so much character development in the manga that I've been reading of Inu-Yasha, but then, I'm only a little past 11.  I'm not trying to make Hojo seem dumb really, just naïve. I wanted it from his view point. It really is a typical Kagome/Inu-Yasha fight/love confession, but I thought that the little twist that is Hojo, would make it unique. Please review, or how will I know if anyone read it, or if it turned out well?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Ah…If only….

Witness

_Rheumatism, rheumatism… ah here it is…_

**Rheumatism: Any disease of the extremities or back, characterized by pain and stiffness. **

_So Kagome has a kind of…Arthritis? I didn't think that sort of thing just sprang up then went away. But this must be the second time she's had it in the last two months. Could it all be a lie? Who is she?  I like her so much but I don't know what goes on in her life. Even on our date she seemed distracted, and whenever she accepts my date it sounds so spiteful, like she doesn't even see me. And she's so nice and pretty but there is this sense around her, I can't quite place it…All these diseases are difficult to believe. She's such a mystery, like she almost doesn't belong here. And now she has rheumatism? Maybe I should go see her. See if she really is sick. Could it be that she hides her pain? Perhaps she simply feels embarrassed, being such a sickly girl so early in life.  Maybe the spite in her voice is towards the pain. Maybe that's the air of distance around her. But she pushes her self to be with me, to try and come to school and keep up through it all. Oh, such a wonderful girl... _

So he set out for the Higurashi shrine, smiling, daydreaming and oblivious. The doubts came and went leaving no marks on his happy and gentle person. He was shaken out of all this by a voice. A male, very loud, very angry sounding voice. 

"Wench! You said you wouldn't be long! It's been three hours! You want to stay overnight and another day?! Damn it girl! What am I supposed to do?! Kagome! Listen to me!"

_Who could that be? He sounds awful, so savage, like an animal. And he speaks to her so familiarly.  I hope he isn't hurting her. I doubt that she could take on anyone who sounds like that. She's in no condition to be put under such stress. I should help her, really, poor thing._

But even as he started at a quickened pace towards the angry voice, he heard another, equally angry but undoubtedly feminine voice answer the first.

"INU-YASHA! Cut it out. I need to take the test tomorrow. I just found out about it! It's in history, on the Sengoku Jidai. I'll ace it for sure! I have to have a future when the shard hunt is done! Did you ever think about that!?!"

_What is she talking about? Maybe she's delirious. In that case she definitely shouldn't be with that man. Why is he trying to stop her from coming to school? I would say he's a doctor, but no doctor talks like that!  Still…I don't know if I should interrupt…_

Hojo, now crouched behind a bush near enough to see what was going on,  was startled to see the object of his affection arguing with a boy in a strangely old fashioned outfit, odd white hair,  who was looking even more strange wearing white dog (or was it cat?) ears. 

_So odd.__ Maybe he's some kind of actor? And Kagome is an actress? But it seems so real, and why would they be rehearsing here.  Why would she miss school...? For this? But if they aren't acting, why are they so angry, and why does he look so strange._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  YOU DON'T NEED THIS 'SCHOOL' YOU… I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TO COME BACK AT ALL!  YOU SHOULD STAY WITH ME! THE SHARDS! WHAT ABOUT THE SHARDS!"

"SIT!!!!"  -BAMMM-

"BITCH! STUPID WENCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"ARGH! You're so insensitive! You jerk. I have a family here? Why would I not want a future here?" 

Hojo looked confused as she verged on tears. So real and yet…who was he? Who was she?

"What could I do staying with you? Watch you be willingly pulled to hell? Watch you turn into a murderous beast? Let you kill me from the outside or the inside? HUH?! Well Inu-Yasha?! REALLY! TELL ME! WHY SHOULD I STAY WITH YOU WHEN THIS IS ALL THROUGH? WHY SHOULD I GIVE UP MY LIFE SO YOU CAN KILL ME?!"

_This is too much. Something about this boy is clearly distressing her. And…has he threatened her, threatened a sick girl?_

Hojo stepped from the bushes.

"Higurashi-san! Hi! You weren't at school so I came to see how your rheumatism was. Then I heard you and this odd person talking." His eyes became a little harder. 

"Is he as awful as he sounds? Because really, I would be honored to defend you Higura-…Hey!" Hojo was knocked to the ground by the boy, Inu-Yasha she had called him, who was growling and showing unusually sharp teeth. The next second Hojo felt himself hauled up off the ground to hang with his feet a few inches from the ground.

"Hiding up wind like a coward. How do you know Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's rough voice was dangerous but Hojo kept his anger, though it was now tainted with fear. He was so strong, this mysterious pale, intruder into a world that had been calm and peaceful to Hojo. 

"She is my girlfriend. I don't know how you know I was hiding up wind. I didn't know myself. But I do know you were being quite cruel. She is delicate and ill, and I do not feel that she needs the added stress of whoever you are." Inu-Yasha growled again. Then a sweet sounding voice spoke up, sounding strict and worried.

"Drop him Inu-Yasha! He wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

"How do you know? He already lies! He tells me that you two are…together in some way? But I don't believe him. Why would he say that you are his?" Kagome became red at that and looked away from the boy's face

"He-He… Well you see, Inu-Yasha, Hojo, well he asks me to go on dates with him sometimes, you know going out to eat or to see movies—they're like plays,  and I…" she suddenly gathered her nerve and looked defiant. "I didn't see any harm in it. He's very nice you know so just let him go."

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed more at that. "So whelp, you think that you are worthy of her affections?" there was a clear threat in those words but it went unnoticed.

"Of course, um Inu-Yasha was it? Strange name. Anyway, she is a nice girl, I will treat her as you have not, as nicely as she deserves. That's why I came between you two. She was so distressed over whatever you were talking about, but it all seems to come from you. She is sick you know, and you were being awful. I was going to save her."

Kagome blushed more and winced when Inu-Yasha . "What kind of imbecile are you? A Nice Girl? That's what you have to say about her. What is wrong with…"

"Sit boy." 

"Bitch!"

_What strong language he uses. How does she do that to him? Is that her? What is happening between them?_

Hojo stood behind forgotten as the two continued their argument. 

"Kagome, damn it, you didn't let me finish. All he has to say about you is that you are a nice girl? Even the kitsune brat could say more than that. This is what I was saying. What do you need with these sort of people? Why do you have a romance with this idiot bastard?!"  It was an unusual show of compliment for Inu-Yasha but, of course, Hojo had no way of knowing this, and to him the words sounded almost as harsh, as sharp. But there was something…

_Something is different here. What is that tone in his voice. Am I missing something? _

"It's like I said before Inu-Yasha, you and all the others are important to me, very important, but I can's stay with you.  It will hurt too much when she keeps coming for you, to kill you or kiss you. It will hurt if you become a full demon and don't know me anymore.  You are the reason I can't stay with you forever. When I get the strength to give up on you I want to move on, if I can. I need my life here to come back to." Tears dripped out of her eyes. She bent her neck and hid her face beneath a sheet of black hair. 

_Wow. This is so real. Is this real?  She loves him? And he loves someone different who wants to kill him? What does she mean demon? It can't be real!  It's just like a TV program. Maybe there's a camera somewhere and she really does have a secret life as an actress…_

Hojo absently glanced around for a camera, but seeing nothing, returned his attention to the girl he cared about, concerned for her safety, with this obviously violent and deranged man who she seemed to care about enough to see despite her illness.__

"Kagome…"

"No, Inu-Yasha, don't say anything. Don't lie and don't make me cry anymore. Just look at me and tell me what kind of future I could have worth giving up an education, giving up the friends I have here, giving up all of this" she gestured about wildly. "And what about my family?"

"I… I… Feh, I forgot about them, your okaasan, the little brat and the jiji. But I still don't think you…Kagome… Onegai, don't leave." He was suddenly so gentle, almost wounded sounding. It was a startling change, which made Hojo wonder about the boy again, maybe rough, yes, and coarse, but something in his eyes…

"Don't do this Inu-Yasha. Don't give me false hope." She turned away and he froze arm extended hesitantly forward. A look of pain surfaced on his face. Hojo saw something in his eyes something Kagome, in turning away her face, refused to see. 

"Actually, Higurashi-san, I don't think he is lying. I saw something like this before, a movie, maybe.  But I think what happened in that was a little different, the woman I think, was going to move out of the country and her best friend was a man in love with her who…"

"COULD YOU SHUT UP?" Inu-Yasha made a violent movement toward him, before glancing at Kagome, who was staring intently at Hojo, perhaps purposely in her attempt not to cry. The white haired boy, or was it man, his age was hard to tell, settled for snarling. 

"Anyway, I was just telling you that he look truthful to me." a frown crossed Hojo's face. "As much as it pains me." He frowned again. Inu-Yasha was turning a strange rose color, as was Kagome. "In any case, you should believe him, even if I would have rather not."  He fell back into silence.

"Is it true Inu-Yasha? Do you care for me? Do you love me?" for a split second her whole face was a portrait of hope, blind, deaf, mute, hope. It was only a moment though before doubt pulled her away from the dreams of that hope and her face hardened. "Or does he just see that you still see Kikyo in me?" her eyes teared again though she still looked angry, almost daring him to say he loved her. He turned red and looked appalled. 

"You should know already. Feh!" he saw her head drop a little. Her whole person seemed to droop. 

"Not enough, you don't care about me enough. You love her."

"Kagome I…I…"

"Stop sputtering!" she took a deep breath. "Just don't worry about me. Do what ever you want. Go to hell if you want. "

She gasped as her pulled her to him. Her small body was still as it was enfolded into the masses of red fabric he wore

"I want you Kagome. You should have known, you stupid girl."

Hojo didn't see anymore. He turned and walked away, feeling a little sad, and a little confused. It was a moment for private, somehow he could see them. He would not witness their first kiss, which would take place only moments later. Instead he walked quickly through the moderate air, lost in thought.

_So what happened? They're in love? Is she cured? Was she ever sick? That boy was rough but I think he did love her. That's nice I guess. I'll miss her though. His ears looked so real, I would have liked to touch them. Maybe I'll go see if he's visiting tomorrow. I did mean to ask about all the unusual things that passed. But then it was probably nothing… I can go see about it some other time. Maybe she'll come to school tomorrow and I can talk to her then.  Which reminds me, I should study for my own test tomorrow. It looked like Kagome was ready for hers. I don't know much about the Sengoku Jidai but she seemed really confident. I'm glad my test is in math, it's an easier subject for me.  Hm…I wonder if that boy was some kind of interactive tutor. She probably was behind, she's been so sick. Maybe he helped her with it and that's why she was so confident about that test. He did look like something out of a myth… She looked well today; I hope she makes it to school tomorrow Oh dear, I forgot to give her the gift I got her. And after all that yelling she'll really need these therapeutic bath salts…_

And the curtain of naiveté fell again, as Hojo walked in peace, his mind on his lovely, supposedly sick school mate, at this moment wrapped up in her love of the boy who was already being pushed to the back of Hojo's mind. So in the end there was no witness to that most precious moment of theirs' and what had been witnessed was soon delegated to the back of Hojo's rather simple mind as he walked in his peaceful world.

So, was it okay? Please review, I really want to know? I don't know about it…good, bad, boring, cute?

Please tell me.


	2. Kaede

A/N- I was going to leave the Hojo piece as a one shot, but then I started thinking of ways to continue it. This is about Kaede and her feelings on Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and Kikyo too. I don't think it's as good as the first chapter; maybe I'll revise it later. I don't know if there will be another part. If you have any suggestions of character viewpoint, preferably not one seen much the please tell me. How? Hey! You could review! Please?

_Italics are Kaede's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own it! (Rumiko Takahashi does)

Witness: Kaede 

A warm, low, laugh cut briefly through the air of the quite village. Kaede looked up from her garden, cringing only slightly at the pains of her aging back.

_Well, really 'tis my whole body aging. _

Unlike Kagome, it was most likely that Kaede did have some sort of arthritis. She turned her mind (still fine as ever) to the laugh which she heard once more. Had it been the laugh of anyone else, Kaede would not have been disturbed from her gardening, even the laugh of the lecherous, but always calm and collected monk or that of the serious and grieving demon huntress she had heard often enough not to be alarmed. No, only the laugh of Inu-Yasha could give Kaede such pause.

_Inu-Yasha…do you realize what she has done to you? When in your life have you laughed like that? Do you understand that this is your second chance? Have you achieved the redemption that my dear sister never will? Have you earned it? Did you ever really not deserve it?_

Kaede took slow plodding steps, noting the position of the wind. She wanted to see them, to see the look of momentary peace on his face. Even if he would rant and curse her to the day she died if he ever found out she had spied on him. She wanted to see him, to see him happier than he had been in who knew how many years. Happier than he had been with her sister. And she knew who she would find in his company. 

_A remarkable girl indeed. Her power is astonishing. But still I wonder. Could this have been my sister, in a different world, with different results? Could I have enjoyed the laughter of my sister and her husband, the human Inu-Yasha? Would he truly have become human for her? How true was their love, short time that it was allowed to live unfettered by hate and loss?_

The two came into view, a short distance away. She dared not go closer. She saw them well; her eyes had not yet gone. Sitting in his tree, looking at the sky, shoulders softly touching, smiling like for a moment they had not another care. If she had been able to see closer she would have noticed that their hands were gently entwined. The sight as it was, seen from a bit of a distance, was one that brought feelings of happiness as well as bitter sorrow to the old lady Kaede. 

_Could that have ever been you Kikyo? I really can't say. Were you ever that alive, even while you drew breath? You and Inu-Yasha never touched in life, this I know. You never got too close…Would you have melted each others hearts, given the chance, or remained both cold, both alone. This girl, she is so alive, perhaps more alive than ever was Kikyo. Always emotional, she lives by her heart. She overflows with tears, with laughter, what Kikyo would have called weakness. That which Inu-Yasha new little of in his difficult life. Can they really be the same, my noble sister and this mere girl?_

Kaede continued to watch them and Inu-Yasha leaned closer to Kagome, as he touched her face with gentle hands, careful of his claws. As he touched his lips to hers. All of it was tender, tender moments that her sister would never know.

_So careful Inu-Yasha…well she is a weak human isn't she. In the end that was all Kikyo was as well. But Kagome has seen so much, has taken on so much responsibility in such a shorter time that my sister. My sister grew up knowing of the dangers of this world. Kagome comes from another world, a world that is peaceful and kind to her, where she goes to school. Yet she shoulders battle after battle, wound after wound, heartache after heartache, more than Kikyo endured even, excepting perhaps that last betrayal. Or apparent betrayal. Kikyo dealt with it by being distant, by  seeming above it all. Kagome remained so human. Kikyo was a hero, She was so graceful, so helpful so perfect and beautiful. If not for her I would have lost more than an eye. And I was so excited that she had found someone like her…Inu-Yasha…who would become human and live with her…would make her a human too she said. But then why could she not be human without him? She was merciful, powerful, sisterly, motherly, beautiful, what did she not have? But could she have melted his heart, as this girl has? Or would they have remained as islands. Would they have, either of them, been human in Kikyo's mind? _

Kaede closed her eyes as tears came unbidden. She did not see a red angry blur coming towards her. But she did hear the growl of warning followed by a grumble of recognition and displeasure before she opened her eyes again. 

"Hello Inu-Yasha." He grumbled, embarrassed that his worry about the rustle in the brush had been nothing but the old priestess. A friend. Of course, he couldn't see how amazing it was that they could be considered friends now, she and he who she had hated for so many years. From the tree, his tree, Kagome snapped his attention away from both the pain in his embarrassment and from Kaede.

"Inu-Yasha! Could you help me here?"

"Feh, weakling wench. Can't even get out of a tree." But it was easy to see through the mask of gruffness that he hastily pulled to his face in front of Kaede. But still there was something in his countance.

_Guilt. Do I make you feel guilty Inu-Yasha, guilty that you have found a new love, a stronger love? A love you never will, maybe never could share with my sister? Maybe you never even loved her. It could have been naught but first infatuation, a need to not be alone, sympathy, pity; you did not really know emotion then. It could after all be nothing but puppy love that has driven you to protect her in her new "life." Puppy love, loyalty, and guilt._

"Do not feel guilty Inu-Yasha." His eyes betrayed him and showed that he understood the statement even though he scoffed. "What have I got to be guilty for" he turned to go retrieve Kagome only to see her now hanging from the high branch that had been their perch. She was grinning at him in a way that was difficult to read, looking utterly unafraid of her position. Kaede settled for being moderately concerned rather than confused.

_After all, the girl is from another time; look at the clothes she wears! Inu-Yasha doesn't seem to be taking this so well._

"Damn it Kagome! What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?"

"What happened to wanting me to get down alone?"

"Getting down? You're going to break your weak neck!"

"You'll catch me though right?" and with a shrug she let go. And he did catch her, moving faster than Kaede would have imagined possible. Kaede following at as close to a normal speed as she could saw Inu-Yasha's face, a mask of fury, tinged, nay covered,  with worry and care. She watched and drew closer as Kagome laughed in his face. The confession Inu-Yasha had made, that he wanted her, that he chose her over Kaede's sister, had taken away the cloud of heartbreak that had begun to enclose around her. She was free and happy as she had ever been, sometimes as if still a child though still caring and a little guilty, about his first love (if that's what it really was).

_She's guilty too. She also feels that I must resent this, their happiness. But do I? Is that what the sisterly duty in my heart is saying? But I can't. Kagome…she's like a granddaughter, and so happy and innocent. A wonderful thing to be so innocent after such trying times.  So like and unlike my sister. And Inu-Yasha. I can hold no grudge against him. He was tricked as much as my sister and has suffered as much. No, they deserve each other. They are alike. Maybe more alike than my sister and Inu-Yasha, with their fierceness, their passion, their will, their strength, their youth…Kikyo was always old for her years…_

"Kaede…" Kagome's voice was soft and hesitant. Kaede, had she not known Kagome for so long, would have thought of how the voice was like Kikyo's but a bit higher, more girlish. As it was, the voice broke Kaede out of her thoughts and she looked at the girl frowning in front of her, no longer free of worry.

"Sorry child. What is it?"

"I was just wondering why you came. Is something wrong? Do you need help with something?" Kaede smiled at her.

"No, just out for a walk. I was gardening when something distracted me."

"Feh" and the hanyou let out a snort of laughter. It was not, however like the laughter that had brought the old priestess away from her gardening. She had heard him laugh like this before. Scornful, sarcastic, ready to fight, she had heard him laugh in each of these situations. But it was not the laugh of earlier, free and full and truly happy.

"It was nice to hear you laugh Inu-Yasha" Kaede's statement made Kagome laugh, her own lilting musical tune and Inu-Yasha turn red. He turned his head away defiantly and it was then that Kaede noticed that the string of beads around his neck was missing. For a moment she was gripped with fear, old fear of the monster, who, feeling betrayed had torn apart her home, fear of the monster that she once believed killed her sister, fear of the monster that had nearly killed the girl beside him. 

_But he isn't that monster any more, is he? She trusts him, more than I had imagined. Those beads bound them together. They were her safety device to keep him in line. That she would take them off…_

Kagome, being a smart girl, followed the path of Kaede's eyes. She looked uneasy again. 

"I took them off Kaede."

"So I figured." Inu-Yasha, finished pouting, was looking at Kaede suspiciously, though his eyes remained trustful. If one thing most obviously could be noticed to have changed it was his eyes. They always showed emotion now. 

"What is it to you?"

"I was only curious why Kagome released her control over you." Kagome scrunched her nose a small bit. She was always more on the cute side, whereas Kikyo had been more beautiful.

"I just wanted to show that I trusted him. He said he won't leave me, or hurt me. I want him to know that I believe him." Inu-Yasha feh'd again and Kagome glared at him. 

"But what if he should become a full demon again?" this was the only worry she could find reason in. 

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that that doesn't happen. And besides. I could control it if I tried. You think I am some kind of weakling?" he looked somewhere between fierce warrior and pouting child. Kaede repressed her desire to smile.

"You misunderstand me."

"I still have the beads. Would it work the same if I put them back on?" Kaede thought. Well, her spell should hold to them, so that any time they were placed around his neck. But still…

Kagome was way ahead of her though. She pulled the beads out of her pocket and tossed them around his neck.

"Sit boy!" in the split second before he hit the ground Inu-Yasha looked confused, almost hurt. Then he was all cursing and growling, when he regained the ability to move freely.

"Bitch! What the hell was that for?" but she kissed him on the nose when she took off the beads, and the hurt that had momentarily crossed his face at the beads being put back on him was gone. He was thus silenced and Kaede made ready to leave them alone. Walking away she could not help but mutter to the sky.

"Kikyo, may you find your peace without destroying ours…"

_When did this become my peace? When did this strange group; this happy girl from the future, this rough and lonely demon, the lecherous cursed monk, the tormented demon exterminator, the orphaned kitsune, become my family? I never had such a family, in 50 years I have had naught by the ghost of my sister.  Will he still be pulled to hell with her; will he leave Kagome behind to carry out his old obligations?_

 But she was interrupted from her thoughts again by Inu-Yasha. He had sharp ears after all and he now looked at her solemnly.

"I'll help her find her peace. I…don't want to have to leave but I'll protect her and help her find her peace, no matter what." He looked at Kagome, who was looking back sadly.

_How quickly all that joy fades. Kikyo, already you disrupt our peace, with your hatred, your thirst for vengeance. In your rebellion from death you cause so much hurt. _

Kaede kept walking, as her companions paused. 

"Kagome…I have to…I made a promise."

"I know Inu-Yasha." In that statement Kaede heard age. Kagome could be old for her years too. "I…I understand." She sounded sad but there was something else too. Was it pride, for his loyalty? Was it hope, that he could give Kikyo peace and keep his life? Was it fear that he would be lost? "I don't want you do go to hell."

_Kikyo…please leave them be…_

"I have to give her peace Kagome."

"It wasn't your fault."

_But what is fault but guilt, and what is guilt but compassion and loss?_

"It was. I'm responsible for her in any case."

"You still love her…"

"She is my responsibility."

"You said you loved me"

"I do" he said it gruffly, but even Kaede, almost out of hearing range could hear conviction.

"I'll stay with you."

"I know. I'll try not to go to hell. I'm responsible for you too."

_Do your responsibilities conflict Inu-Yasha. Will you bear them? Can you fulfill all that you feel you owe?_

"Love isn't about responsibility. But I'll be responsible for you too."

"Feh. I don't need you to take care of me"

"I can take care of myself too."

"Feh, you're just a weak human, you almost killed yourself just trying to climb down a tree"

"Sit!" 

"…" 

"Damn!" Kaede smiled. It was unusual to hear Kagome swear. Kaede didn't hear Inu-Yasha's reply, but was satisfied, when, maybe half an hour while later, she was once again distracted from her gardening by the sound of warm low laughter. A moment later that laughter was joined by another laugh this one also warm but unmistakably feminine. 

_They stumble and struggle but make it back to happiness. In the end will they even get to be together? Kikyo…sister…I am sorry that you never had a chance to see if you could melt his heart, to see if you could laugh together. I pray for you to find peace quickly. For the sake of all of us._

In the distance, by an oh-so familiar tree. Inu-Yasha laughed again, in that small moment able to think of a future without hell, indeed without fighting, a future of happiness. And the two, caught up in love, did not feel the sympathy of the old priestess, striving to shield them from trials ahead as she gardened, though it was as generous and as warm as their laughter.

_Forgive me sister that I have let my heart be melted by the power of that strange girl as well. Forgive us all our life in the wake of your death._

That's it for now. Did you like it? Should it not have been part of the same story as the first? Did you hate it because you thought the characters were too OOC? Did you like it? Love it? Want to flame me? Please review!


	3. Jinenji

A/N- Okay here's another chapter. If you're confused by the reason to have this particular witness, or don't know who he is, read the comments below. Other wise, please review. I would love suggestions for future chapters, though I don't know how many more there will be. I would love to hear from you! I want to know what you think!

ON JINENJI- For those who don't know, Jinenji appeared in volume 12 of the manga, I don't know what episode of the anime; I haven't seen it. He's a half demon like Inu-Yasha but nowhere near as pretty! But he was kind and gentle. He had been picked on his whole life but didn't like to scare even those who taunted him. The manga seemed to hint that in the short time he knew her, Kagome became very important to him since she was pretty much the first friend he ever had. 

WHY JINENJI- Why would I pick such a minor character? Well, first of all, I just love him. He's so kind and meek and gentle. I also wanted to have Inu-Yasha be jealous, so that he and Kagome could take a shot at dealing with that, since it seems inevitable. I also thought I could add a comparison between the love of Inu-Yasha and Kikyo, into Jinenji's point of view. Confused? Read the story! Still confused? Review and I'll fix it!

And so without further ado… Oh wait! One more thing! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha! Sumimasen. I'm just borrowing.**

Witness: Jinenji

_What a nice smell. I recognize it. Almost like a dream. Warm, it makes me feel warm.  Could it be? Her, I never would forget her scent.  Kagome? _

"What was that?"

"Inu-Yasha, I sense a demonic presence…"

"Kirara…"

"Feh. It's nothing. Just the earth boy."

"Jinenji? Where?"

_She remembers me…ohh. Should I go over? It's been a while. I only knew her a couple of days. _

But before the half-demon could muddle through his anxiety and excitement at the prospect of seeing the girl who had been kind to him as no other save his mother had ever been (and that was different), a slim figure appeared in front of him, slowing from a light run, breathing just a little harder than normal, but smiling and gentle looking just as he remembered she was. 

"Jinenji! It is you! Why didn't you come out? You must have heard us! I had no idea we were close to your home!"

_She's happy to see me. She's talking to me. _

"Sorry…"

"Damn it Kagome! Did you have to run?"

_Inu-Yasha, the hanyou…like me but not like me.__ His mother was not there to protect him in his youth, that much I know. Kagome, she cares for him, a lot. He sees her all the time, they travel together; she sleeps near him, is near him all the time.  What is this feeling? I feel like I am missing something, no, like something has been stolen. And I want…What do I want? To fight? But for what? I've never wanted to fight, save that one time long ago, and that was only to save her…Is it she? Does she make me want to fight?_

"Oh please Inu-Yasha, I was barely running, you couldn't possibly have had a reason to worry." The smile she gave him then made Jinenji's heart flutter. He could only imagine how he would feel if it had been him receiving that smile. Indeed, the one it was directed at blushed to his ears and mumbled about not being worried so easily. 

"Lady Kagome?" A monk made his way over to the three, gazing questioningly at the large misshapen looking half demon.  Behind him approached a girl, but not like Kagome, a less overtly emotional, wary girl, carrying a large boomerang. Perched on her shoulder was a small cat like demon, ready to transform. A curious looking kitsune leapt onto the shoulder of the monk, who held out a cloth and bead covered hand warily. 

_A weapon?__ Who are these people. Do they know Kagome? Oh, that girl she must be a hunter, they must be demon hunters, they're gonna hurt me! _

Jinenji raised his large head to cry for his mother. He didn't want to die. 

"MA---" But as he uttered the first syllable the dog half demon, who had flattened his ears against the familiar fearful cry, stopped him. Kagome too, looked distressed as Inu-Yasha growled disapprovingly.

"Shut up! What's your problem?! I'm not going to try and kill you, all right? And even if I was that's no excuse! What kind of demon are you---" the large creature sniffed, punctuating what had promised to be a long tirade on the pitfalls of weakness. Kagome made a face of concern and confusion, turning away from the ranting Inu-Yasha to the cowering Jinenji. 

"What's wrong Jinenji?" 

_Her voice is so gentle, like, like a breeze. She really cares.  _

"Those people! They're demon hunters! I don't want to die!" He was very close to tears.

"Oh, them?" Kagome smiled at her friends reassuringly, though this did not erase the startled looks from their faces. "Don't worry, they're friends! They wouldn't hurt you. You just have to be properly introduced.  Sango, Miroku, Shippou, this is Jinenji. We met him when we went to get medicine for Kirara when she was poisoned. He's good, he saved my life actually."

Understanding dawned on the faces, all three relaxed. Jinenji, still feeling exposed made a rather ridiculous attempt to hide behind Kagome. 

_They're staring, staring because they don't know how she can be friends with me. Stop it Jinenji, you don't have to be afraid. Ignore them, that's what Mama says. Oh, but I don't want her friends to hate me. What if Kagome decides not to be my friend any more? And that other half demon, he's angry, always yelling, he wants to hurt me. _

A small whimper must have escaped him, because the next minute gentle hands were on his arm. He looked down into soft eyes, beautiful eyes. 

"Jinenji?"

_Her eyes, her voice, her scent, it all calms me, asks me to be different, to be better. _

He felt himself grow less afraid and summoned his strength. Calling on all his strength he spoke, "Y-you are all welcome to stay the night. I-It's not much, but well, you're welcome to stay." He placed a large, misshapen hand over her small delicate ones.

"We'd love to Jinenji. Thank you." Kagome however, was unaware of how the contact and the pretty smile made his heart race, or how it caused her half dog demon companion to bristle, though Jinenji took note of it, even in his euphoria. 

_So pretty.__ So delicate. But she doesn't feel what I do. My heart races, her's is calm. This touch is thrilling to me. She just smiles. It's like I don't have to be alone anymore. Lucky I am to have her as a friend, but not so lucky…That dog claims her as more, his body, at this very moment commands me to look away from her. But—I don't want to. _

"Feh" Inu-Yasha snorted. "We should keep moving. The Jewel! It's still daylight."

"Inu-Yasha! Who knows when we'll see him again!? He's a friend and we should stay and visit! Besides, it's been a long day. Not all of us are part demon!"

"Feh. Fine, whatever, wench" he leapt up into the nearest tree, trying to hide the fact that he had caved at the girl's tired face and pleading voice, but showcasing that he was highly displeased. Alone and growling incoherent curses he leapt off towards Jinenji's home. 

"Inu-Yasha…" the other's followed looking puzzled (and worried in Kagome's case). 

_She worries for him. She cares for him in the way of the heart racing, and the special smiles she gives him. He, he must feel the same way. Does he see me as a threat? Does he feel this feeling that plagues me now? It's bittersweet, painful, angry, guilty, all at once. Like I want to…to do something…to challenge him, to make her stay with me. But my other half says I've lost her, and I know it's right. I know more about people now, and about demons.  I didn't see it before, that he cares for her and she for him. My feelings are outside this, they make no difference. And could I really care about her as much as him? He's knows her so well. _

His thoughts circled around his confusion around his feelings for the girl Kagome all night, through her cheerful conversation, the bickering of the monk and the demon exterminator, and through Inu-Yasha continued sulking and eventual retreat into the forest. And that night, as everyone else slept soundly, something woke him. She had gone outside, out into the cool night air in the odd sleeping clothes that she wore. 

_It's too dangerous, I'd better follow her. The forest is unpredictable. I don't want her to get hurt. Where could she be going?_

He followed at a distance for a ways. Until he caught two familiar scents. She was with **him. **

_I wondered where he went. That dog hanyou, he loves her. That's the word. He loves her and she loves him. She's going to be his mate. A life mate, like mama and papa would have been if he had lived longer.  _

He stopped upon hearing voices. It wasn't polite but the jealous part of him, the possessive part of him that wished she would be his mate, kept him there. 

"Come on. Don't be such a baby!"

"Feh."

"What's your problem? You could at least be polite!" she kept her voice even, Jinenji could detect the anger.

"To that wimpy half demon whelp? Why should I?" part of Jinenji bristled. 

_Idiot dog demon! What's his problem? I…I…where did that come from? I've never had rude thoughts like that, is it the demon part of me? Do all these feelings that I can't understand come from the demon part of my heart? _

"What's wrong with Jinenji? He's our friend! He saved my life you know! And he was just being nice letting us stay here! You know he doesn't have many friends!"

_Do I love her? Is that this feeling? That I want her to stay with me?  To look at me like she looks at him? It is. It's my first love. And she'll never love me back. I feel sad, but, not so sad as I could feel. Maybe--_

But his thoughts drifted back to the conversation between the strange girl and her love.

"So you want me to go back and watch you let him make clumsy attempts to begin to claim you? Damn it Kagome! He's almost as bad as the fucking wolf!" Inu-Yasha's voice was boiling, he was nearly yelling. 

_He's scary. Very fierce. He's more of a demon than me. But…he loves her more doesn't he? I feel like I should be sadder, but instead I just feel, like—like—I can't really say._

Laughing interrupted Jinenji's thoughts.

"Inu-Yasha, you are so stupid!"

"SHUT UP!" his yell broke the night, though it sounded more indignant that angry

"You're jealous! Jealous of Jinenji! You think I'm just going to fall for every half demon I run into?"

"Feh, what have I got to be jealous of? I don't have to worry about that earth boy, not when I could kill him easily."

"You wouldn't really do that Inu-Yasha, would you?" He was now standing in front of her looking like he very likely would "do that" and she hugged him in a kind of fearful plea. Jinenji didn't see. But he could hear the fear in her voice, suspended in the air. And he could tell it was not fear for him, Jinenji, but for her love. 

"That's not you Inu-Yasha. Why would you hurt him? For caring about me? You don't even know if he does?"

"He does. I'm not stupid." Faint growling rumbled through the still, relative peace of the forest night. 

"That isn't even important! Don't you trust me?"

"Feh, you know I do."

"Then why would you kill him?"

"He looks at you"

"You want to kill him for looking at me?"

"He wants you."

"He probably doesn't even know it! He's been alone for so long! You, of all people should understand about wanting someone to love when you've been alone so long!"

"Don't" 

_She's defending me. I'm touched. Doesn't he see how much she loves him? I don't understand all these feelings. He's jealous of me and I think I'm jealous of him to. If she was mine, I think- I think I would want to kill him for looking at her to. But, well, this love, it doesn't feel…completely real, it's almost like…like I just don't want to be alone forever, and she's so kind that it makes me feel like if she stayed with me I wouldn't be alone. Is that love?_

Deeper in the forest Kagome and Inu-Yasha continued in their small drama, oblivious to the growing number of witnesses. 

"Don't what?"

"Don't bring up Kikyo."

She sighed. Jinenji barely heard it, it hit his ears as the faintest breezes, breezes of late spring, just before summer, a breeze of fading. 

"Sorry Inu-Yasha, sorry, but I just don't want you to do this. I want you to trust me. I want to believe that if Naraku set up a trap for us, we wouldn't fall in."

"I do trust---Argh---I just don't want them looking at you! It's not just him! They look and they know that you could do better. I might not even---you know what I might have to do to repay my debt to Kikyo. So why wouldn't you find someone else?"

None of the eavesdroppers, and Jinenji had noted but ignored the others; saw what she did then, though they might have guessed. 

She jumped at him. If he had been human he would have fallen. His eyes wide she spoke softly holding him as if it would keep him with her, so that all the listeners had to creep just a little closer to hear.

"I love you Inu-Yasha. Even if you went to hell I would rather be alone. I wouldn't find someone else. I said I'd stay by your side. If you die before me I'll stay alone and I'll stay alive only because I couldn't bear the dishonor and weakness of ending my life. I couldn't do better Inu-Yasha. You can't do better than being with the one you love."

_I want to find a love. What they have, I probably won't ever feel that. It makes my heart hurt in so many ways. But part of me, maybe a small part is happy. And if he died, I would care for her. Even if she would never love me. She's my first friend, maybe my first love; I'll be responsible for her. I'll make sure she's okay.  _

It was silent for a long while after her words, heartfelt and fluffy as they were. 

The stillness was broken by what sounded like a branch breaking and a body hitting the forest floor. Then yet another roar broke through the nighttime stillness. 

"DAMN YOU! YOU LECHEROUS BASTARD!"

A pause some rustling and more cursing followed this exclamation.

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

The whole group could soon be heard trooping through the forest. Jinenji turned away in embarrassment, ready to sneak back home, before Inu-Yasha realized that he too had been spying. 

_He sounds really angry. I shouldn't let him know I listened in. It was really rude. What would Mama say?_

But what Inu-Yasha was saying caught his attention. "…Even the old hag. Damn it. What is wrong with you people?"

"Well, Inu-Yasha. You were yelling. I believe we were just curious to see all the commotion was about. And well, you can't blame me for wanting to see what you to were up to. I was only concerned with what you were doing for the purest reasons, as a priest I only wanted to ensure that you were staying within polite bounds. 

"Do you actually expect me to believe that? Who knows what your perverted mind thought it'd see. And you lot! What's your excuse?"

But Kagome interrupted him "Jinenji?" he couldn't run away now. Not now that she had spotted him. He should have expected to be seen, his giant profile was well illuminated by the moonlight. 

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I just, saw you getting up and I was worried. I shouldn't have listened-I just-I" Inu-Yasha gaped at him, a muscle in his eye twitching. 

"You were spying on us to?" his rage seemed inexpressible and he stormed toward the house. Kagome smiled apologetically, her blush just barely visible in the light of the moon. 

"You can't blame him. I mean really! Sneaking around in the night! Spying on us! Don't you have your own lives to occupy you?" she looked at Jinenji reassuringly though, as he, and he alone bowed his head in shame. "At least Jinenji followed me out of concern!" She frowned at the others. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go back in."

_She excused me, she coddles me. I'm a child to her. But…at least she cares. _

And they did go in. Sleeping eventually, many conspiratory  glances, giggles, red faces, and death threats from Inu-Yasha later they all slept. Only Jinenji woke up in the early morning, due to his demon hearing to hear the end of the scene. 

"So no more jealousy Inu-Yasha?"

"Feh. What have I got to be jealous of? Idiot." Just who was an idiot was unclear from this statement. 

"Inu-Yasha…"

"What?"

_I shouldn't listen in. _

And he willed himself back into sleep. Dreaming about pretty girls that didn't flinch at his touch, sweet smiles saved for him, love that couldn't do better than him, love that was not based on loneliness and mutual need for emotion, but on something more, he slept. 

Jinenji and all the other nighttime witnesses slept as Kagome held out her small hand to Inu-Yasha not for the first or last time. In the darkness of early morning he tried to let go of his jealousy. 

That's all for now. Was it okay? Did you understand? Review! Next time I'll pick a more regular character. Maybe Kagome's grandpa? Anyway, until then…


	4. Kikyo

A/N-Okay I know I said that the next chapter would be Grandpa, but when this idea fell into place I had to write it first. Thank you to ArtimisMoon, who first put it in my head to use Kikyo's point of view. All my reviewers will be thanked in the last chapter, whenever that comes. It isn't this one, though I suppose it could have been. I'm gonna keep going. The next chapter, again, might be Grandpa but no promises! Please Review Minna-san (Everyone). I love feedback!"

Oh, and I don't want to forget: Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha! He belongs to Kagome and they are so cute together that I couldn't bear to take him away. (Both of them and all the characters and aspect of the plot not original to this story are the work of Rumiko Takahashi actually)

Witness: Kikyo

_Inu-Yasha…you are near. Do you sense me yet?_

"Inu-Yasha! Don't be stupid! It's not like I would leave forever. I'll be just a couple hours. What's wrong with that? We've been taking a little vacation from shard collecting anyway, so why can't I go?"

"Well, we should be searching for shards! We don't exactly have forever to beat Naraku!" 

"You're so unreasonable! What's two more hours? Don't be a jerk! And if you mention the jewel…" But her threat was left to hang in the air, as Inu-Yasha stiffened. A look of pain and worry crossed his face. 

"Go!" his voice was low and urgent now, causing the slowly approaching figure to smile a cold smile. 

_You want to protect her from me, Inu-Yasha? Or protect her from her own heart when she sees us together. She wants to own you…but you are mine! _

"What is it Inu-Yasha? A demon? Should I get the others?" 

"No. Just go! Please, Kagome." Kikyo, now close enough to see them; saw the small flicker of realization.

"It's her. It's Kikyo." She looked upset now, this girl that looked so much like Kikyo herself. "I won't"

"Please Kagome. She's my responsibility."

"I won't leave. You'll go to hell with her."

"No, I won't."

"You will. She uses magic Inu-Yasha. She'll trap you. Even if you don't decide to go willingly."

"Damn it! Just GO!"

"Do you love me Inu-Yasha?"

"Yes, you know I do. I just…Feh, you know I'm not good at this stuff!"

_Oh, so do you betray me Inu-Yasha. You want a live girl to love? A girl to love you back with tenderness. Are you going to become human for her? Let her have everything that I was denied?_

"Inu-Yasha. You lied to me. Again." Internally she smiled at the grief on his face. Her face remained passive. "You wish to forget me? How is that fair when I can **never_ forget you, and I can never move on?" he stepped in front of Kagome, who seemed to be biting her tongue. It was now that Kikyo smiled gently at Inu-Yasha._**

_Feel it girl. Feel how he still reacts to my smile! He is mine! You may think you've melted his heart, but he will give that heart to me!_

"Kikyo…"His voice had the wistful, regretful tone it always did. Kikyo felt triumphant as her reincarnation looked down, away. But then he felt behind him and grasped the small hand of the younger girl lightly before continuing. "Kikyo…What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want Inu-Yasha." She paused and looked at Kagome, almost thoughtfully. "Do you remember all that you promised me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Kikyo. I can't go to hell with you. It's a promise I have to break. It's a promise I shouldn't have made. I'll help you find your peace. But I can't die for it."

_So he thinks that he has broken no others? How dare he!?_

"What of your love? Was that not a promise? Did you lie? You already led me to death. Why can't you come back to it with me? Where you belong! It's what you deserve!"

"Stop!" Kagome pushed in front of Inu-Yasha. She walked to stand closer to Kikyo, who felt the pain of her soul tugging to join the rest of it. In her anger Kagome was brave. "It wasn't his fault! You just can't see that because you are holding onto your hatred! He never lied. He did love you! It wasn't a lie! He doesn't deserve to suffer! You said you loved him too! Why can't he be happy?"

_Troublesome child!_

"So, you think he is happy with you? How long until he finds someone new? Someone to love more than you?" she stepped closer to Kagome, her demon pets flying around her, keeping the souls of the dead as well as her own, within her body of earth and bones. 

_You can't hide your fear from me, it must frighten you._

"I would be sad. It would break my heart. But I wouldn't want him to die! I wouldn't blame him! I want Inu-Yasha to live!" she looked at Inu-Yasha and his face held a promise that he would never find anyone else. It was more than Kikyo could stand. She would never receive this promise. Not from him, not from anyone! All because of him! In the split second that he was distracted she seized him, pulling him to her with strong arms and strong magic tying him there, seeking to calm his mind into peace to take him easily and swiftly.

_To hell Inu-Yasha! We **will go to hell. Together.**_

But he was fighting her spell. How she knew not. But he struggled and she could only pull him slowly. Using so much energy to hold him, she could only haltingly create their path to hell.

"Kikyo, What are you doing? Why?"

"I would have thought that was clear. You are coming to hell with me. We will die in each other's arms and be together.

"No! Let me go! I can't…I promised Kagome, Kikyo! I need to stay with her! I need to kill Naraku! Kagome!" an arrow whizzed towards Kikyo. It was simple to deflect it. She would not be stopped!

"Inu-Yasha!"

_Helpless child. Do you feel how useless you are? You can't even save the one you love. Everything will be better this way, Inu-Yasha. Don't you see? We could not live our lives together but we can have death together!_

But he rebelled. He rebelled against her dream of being with him, twisted as it was by the hate that kept her moving in the world of the living. He called out with love for a different girl. "Kagome!"  But he was weakening, as the spell continued. He was losing the battle and Kikyo could feel their descent increasing.

"Inu-Yasha!" The girl Kagome screamed painfully. It was almost a cry of death to Kikyo, familiar as she was with the cries and calls of death. They were the sounds that filled the empty husk that acted as her body. 

"Kagome…" the hanyou boy choked out the words. He was also in pain. He could feel it. He was being pulled away from the girl, the girl who had stolen away his heart. The heart that should have belonged to the priestess Kikyo so many years before had been stolen "I'm sorry. Kagome. KAGOME!"  This scream too was of a quality Kikyo recognized, from her extensive knowledge of demonology. It was the cry of a demon for its mate. 

_Mate. That title could have belonged to me. Or wife. Wife I would have been when he became human so that we could be together.  It should have belonged to me. For me he was going to become human! For me he first felt affection in his cold, lonely heart!  He should have been mine. What right has this child to steal my soul and his heart, the heart that should have belonged to me? MY Heart. _

He gasped in pain, her tight grip cutting off his lungs, his death looming before his eyes. "Kagome…" his cry was softer now. He would soon be beyond help. 

"Inu-Yasha!" the girl screamed out his name again, notching the bow and letting an arrow loose towards the two, wrapped in Kikyo's spell. 

_It would have been easier if he had come willingly. Once again he tries to hurt me for his own ends. Do you want to once again dig your claws into me, Inu-Yasha? How could he fall in love again? How could he move on when all that keeps this sham body of mine animated is my old hate? This is only what he deserves!_

The arrow bounced away from Kikyo's barrier. 

_I feel his struggling weaken. Why does this not satisfy me? Where is the peace in it? My revenge…_

"Kagome…Sorry. I'm sorry" 

"I won't let you! You can't go!" the girl looked frantic "It's not your fault Inu-Yasha! It never was! Why should you die when it wasn't your fault? I love you Inu-Yasha! I'll never not love you. I'll finish our quest! I can get the Shikon no Tama and…" but her voice broke. "You can come back! You don't have to stay dead! I'll…" but she must have realized the chances of getting close, let alone defeating Naraku without his help, of the Shikon No Tama being able to bring him back after so long a death.

"Don't cry Kagome"

 She angrily brushed away tears and forced herself to smile, for him. It was a weak smile, and obviously forced; but it shone with the pure truth that it was his, she was his. Her last smile for him…

"Kagome." And his struggling increased. He wanted her. He loved her. He trusted her. She trusted him. Warm drops hit Kikyo's arms. His tears. He was hers, Kagome's, as much as she was his, and he cried for her. Kikyo had never heard him cry, and really, it had never crossed her mind that he ever would, or even could.  And in that moment, something in Kikyo's small piece of soul snapped out of its deeply rooted hatred. 

_Why? Why? It isn't fair! I wasn't ready! I didn't want to die! I died believing he betrayed me. They…They will never feel that. Why was my love less than hers? Why was his love for me less? Why was I denied time? I worked so hard! I…I…was tricked. I didn't trust. He didn't trust. The girl, she smiles for him even though she is in pain, so that he can hold onto that. Would I have done that? I don't know. Neither of us knew how to love. I wanted him to become human. It was a condition. She loves him as I could not, without conditions. She gives up her chances to be a normal human girl, even more normal than I could have been, for him. He would have given up his demon blood, but why? Because he loved me, or so that I would love him?_

And something almost amazing happened. Perhaps it was because already the hatred that had wound itself into the false body was loosening as she pulled them both towards death, maybe it was because deep down there was still the good priestess who was strong enough to fight against even her own demons.  The hands clasping his back in a travesty of an embraces loosened, then released him completely. His face reflected wonder and confusion then he gave her a serious, apologetic look before leaping out of the growing chasm. Kikyo continued alone, feeling her body melting, returning to simple earth and bones. Despite herself she screamed in the pain of it all. 

_Dying alone. Again. Death is painful this second time as much as the first. Where will I go? To hell?_

She felt her small bit of soul pulling itself free of the construct body as it was devoured by earth. For a few moments, probably only seconds, but it seemed so long, she was still aware of herself. 

_The hatred is all gone. I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, I hope you understand what happened to me. I may have wanted to melt your heart but I was  not the one to do it. Indeed, maybe it was never meant to be…Where will I go? To her? I'm going to her? So I was meant to be part of her. The soul I claimed really was no longer my own by right. I owe this girl an apology as well. It's too late I guess. I was at peace in death before. Maybe I will be at peace once again…_

Kikyo, the finally resting priestess did not see the small bright light that was her streak at Kagome, though both the girl from the future and the half-demon boy did. He made a movement as if to protect her, fearing another attack from his old love, just as things seemed safe again. But Kagome stopped him. 

"She's a part of me" and the light shot into her chest, knocking her onto the ground. 

"Kagome?!" And yet again he was surprised when she looked up into his face smiling.

"She's okay Inu-Yasha. It's almost like…like I could hear her. She seemed peaceful"

"…" 

"So Inu-Yasha…"

"Yes?" 

"Should we be heading to the village?"

"I guess. I thought you wanted to go home" 

"I think I'll stay a while longer." And they walked back not touching, not talking until just outside the village he pulled her to him.

"I was afraid." His voice sounded lost. She brought one hand to touch his face lightly, looking at him with concerned, caring eyes as both took comfort in the fact that he was still there. She wiped the remnants of tears from his face, knowing he would not want the others to see that he had cried. 

"I know. I was afraid too Inu-Yasha." He took her small hands in own 

"Feh" But, in a rare moment this word lacked all it's usual gruffness.

They pulled away and walked back once again silent, once again separate. But of course, not alone. Thankfully, neither was forced to walk alone this day. 

Of course, Kikyo knew none of this. Kikyo once again slept the sleep of death. Alone, but not lonely, warm and content. 

Not the end…

Like it? Hate it? Think I messed up with Kikyo? Think I was too mean to her? To nice?  Think anything about it at all? Again, please review!


	5. Grandpa

A/N- Well here's another chapter! It's getting more and more difficult to think of minor characters to get viewpoints from. For now I wanted one that was not too big of a character. Later, maybe I'll try a more center character. But I thought that someone from Kagome's family would be interesting. I have see stories from her mother's point of view, but I don't recall any from solely her grandfather's POV.  

Witness: Grandpa

_This time the spell will work. Just a little ceremonial sake…_

"Kagome. Return."

*Splash*

"Grandpa….There had BETTER be a good explanation for why I'm covered in sake!"

"Grandpa, Mom says if you've finished your spell to come in for breakfast." The young boy stopped as he entered the well-house and saw his older sister. "It worked? He brought you back?"

"OF COURSE 'IT' DIDN'T!" 

_She's upset. Why?_

"Kagome, child, what has happened?"

_It's that demon lad again. I have known for some time that it was un-wise to trust him! He has broken her heart more than anyone should have their heart broken. Why do none of my binding spells work on that fiend?_

"Oh, grandpa…" for a minute her face flashed with longing for something, as she pulled herself out of the well, she took a step towards him, arms out stretched, as if to hug him. At the last minute she pulled back and wiped at her face furiously. 

"It's nothing. Nothing. I'm okay."

_She was never too old to hug me before. The first time she returned from that other time she clutched at me as if she was but a child again, and I was her strong protector, just like I was to her for so many years. I always wanted her to become more interested legends and magic, but this is a bit much. I must exercise that demons hold over her…_

"Hey! I'd LOVE an explanation of this! I was already covered in sake! Why are you pouring water on me?" She wasn't looking sad anymore, something the old man and the small boy noted with small internal sighs of relief. 

"You must be purified."

"Well, I have to go change. I'm not staying long. Inu-Yasha actually let me come home without a fight, but I promised him two hours, no more. So you'll have to make an excuse for me again." She stepped out of the well house, holding her wet self stiffly, and wringing out her hair. Her large bag, now looking much smaller than when she had left, was slung over her shoulder.  Sota trotted behind, eager to hear of the latest adventures of his sister and his hero. 

"Nee-chan…so did Inu-Yasha do something to make you mad? Is that why you came home? Or did you guys fight a big bad guy and so he was too tired? Does he get tired? Was there lots of blood? Did Inu-Yasha kill it himself?---"

_It's nice to have her home, even if it only is for a short while. She's so bonded with that half-demon; I can see that she becomes less and less attached to this world, even if she says other wise. It's an act, perhaps even a subconscious one. Does she plan to be with him? A human and a demon…it doesn't seem quite right, even if he is a half-demon. They are of two different worlds, a demon and human bound by love._

Shaking himself out of such grim thoughts, the old man tidied the well house, cleaning up his supplies. He placed a sealing ward over the old well, and a dozen or more on the well house. Satisfied, the old man trudged to the house he shared with his daughter and two grandchildren. He opened the door to see the neat and complete line of shoes, the clean kitchen marred by Kagome's now empty pack, muddy and worn. He proceeded to the phone, bidding good morning to his daughter in the kitchen. 

_Excuse, what excuse. Arthritis? No. Rheumatism? No. Gout? No. Neuritis? It's been a while since that one but…How about leprosy? That can be curable right? It'll do nicely. _

"My name is Higurashi, grandfather of Higurashi Kagome, a student their. Kagome will be missing school due to a case of…

_What was it again? Oh yes…_

"Leprosy. ---Yes that's what I said, Leprosy. Do you need it spelled?---No? Alright.--- Good day to you too.--- Oh, no don't worry it's the curable kind. She should be fine in a few weeks.---Yes I'll give her your condolences."

"Leprosy?!?!" A high pitched half scream, half moan sounded behind him as he hung up politely. 

He only sighed. She didn't appreciate how hard it was to come up with a good excuse! He had always hated lying. It wasn't his fault it was so difficult to come up with a good excuse! A breeze, accompanied by the slam of the door opening caused both his and his granddaughter's heads to jerk up. Kagome's mother looked in, also surprised, from the dining room.

"Oi. Kagome."

"Eh? Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here? I've been gone only about a half hour!" 

"Feh. I don't see what should take you so long."

"I have a life here too Inu-Yasha!"

"Feh." 

"AH! My wards! What dark magic do you posses that you could over power them?"

_An insolent boy.  How humiliating for him to break all of my spells every time he comes. It is as if all my wards and binding spells are nothing but bits of paper to him. He has no patience, so it must be natural; he breaks my spells as easily as he breaks into my granddaughter's heart. I don't want to lose her, but look at them, even in fighting, her whole presence is lighter. She's happier, better. I suppose the boy is too. But he's a demon, how can she trust him? How can he feel? I would not have thought it possible. _

"Inu-Yasha…My family! I've already given up most of my life here!" but this fight was different, had her grandfather been as familiar to witnessing their arguments he would have noticed it. Her eyes were pleading and fled from his intense gaze. "I'll come back in 2 hours, I promise! Don't you trust me?" the demon boy's face darkened and her grandpa reached into his robes carefully. 

_He looks so threatening, how can she be so brave. If only she had listened to me when I warned her against demons, then she would understand! How else will she ever protect herself?_

"Kago—"

"Demon be gone!"

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?" the half demon sputtered through a face full of "holy" water."

"Inu-Yasha! Your language!" she looked happy for the distraction though, if exasperated with the old man's antics. 

_I was right. She does not want to talk to him right now._

"She does not wish for you to be here right now."

"Inu-Yasha?!"

"Eh? Oh, hello kid"

"Sota…we're a little busy here. I think Inu-Yasha was just…" of course this brought his mind back to the matter at hand. 

"You don't want me here?" she frowned and looked away yet again.

"I just…" but something snapped in the golden eyes examining her, and they became hard. It was barely noticeable. 

"Feh. Whatever bitch! Like I care!" he stormed out of the house.

_Ah, now everything can…_

"Excuse me, Mama, Grandpa, Sota…" she ran after him, calling his name

"Inu-Yasha! Wait! You don't understand! Please wait! Don't leave!"

_She should be stronger against him. He's only a demon. What is there that he can offer her? And I…I don't want to lose her to him…I don't understand what she sees in him._

Naturally, Kagome's grandfather and Sota dutifully trekked up stairs into Kagome's room (leaving her mother preparing dinner with a content and confusingly knowing look on her face) to see what would happen. Her room was the best place for this. The view was perfect. And fortunately for them the window was already open, and there was little wind. Not that it would have mattered much anyway; their scent was so thick over this whole place that he could not tell the difference. Also, his nose, actually, all his senses, were at the time more focused on the girl hugging him fiercely.

_She's too young…too young for that boy nonsense! Let alone having feelings for a demon boy. She's still my little granddaughter!_

"I don't understand. Feh, you must try to be this confusing." He paused and the old man and his grandson froze, worried they'd been noticed. "I thought you didn't want to see me." 

"Inu-Yasha. You're so stupid! You take everything the worst way!" Kagome released him. "I just kind of…wanted to be alone for a little bit. You act like I said I never wanted to see you again."

_But that wouldn't make her happy would it? Never seeing him again. Having a normal life? Marrying a nice normal boy? She likes the drama, the passion of it all?  Well, on the one hand at least she is interested in the myths I always loved now. If only she could enjoy them with me instead of living the horror!_

A tugging on his sleeve brought his attention to his grandson, who was pointing at something and making a face of childish disgust. The little boy continued to make faces as his grandfather noticed the cause. His granddaughter had punctuated her statement of the demon's stupidity with a soft lingering kiss. He, in turn had wrapped his arms possessively around her and kissed back.

"Ew. That's so gross. They're kissing."

_Why? Why does it look wrong? Why do I feel these…prejudices? Why can't I believe that he loves her, or that he'll care for her? I want to purify her again, to protect her. But for now I must hold back._

"Shush Sota, we do not want to be seen. Think of what your sister would say let alone that demon!" the little boy gulped and covered his mouth as if to keep himself from slipping up again.

"Inu-Yasha. I just need to deal with something. Why can't you understand?"

"I don't see why you wanted to leave now. After what happened…I just wanted…I…"

"You didn't want me to leave you alone right now." He blushed heavily. Sota bit his fist to keep from laughing. 

_Why not someone else? Anyone else. Even that nice but slow boy. Hojo was it?_

"…" Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha…I guess I was a little selfish." The boy's mouth dropped in surprise.

_He has fangs! Why does my granddaughter have to love a boy with fangs?_

"I just don't understand why you wanted to get away. After what happened I thought…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just feel…This is hard Inu-Yasha. I feel guilty. I…I shouldn't have been jealous. But I was. And now…I'm afraid I just…How could I be jealous of her? All the bad things that she was when she came back, I don't want to ever imagine that that could have been me. But I was jealous and…almost bitter at some time. I wanted so bad to be happy for you if you chose her. But still I felt like…That's why I wanted to be alone. Because I knew that just like her soul, mine wouldn't be able to move on in life without you. I couldn't face you, knowing I'd been jealous. What kind of girl does that make me?"

_My beautiful granddaughter. Such a beautiful soul you have, to feel guilt for something like that. _

"Kagome…You know you aren't like her. Even she wasn't really like that when she was alive."

"That makes it even worse! How can I be jealous of a dead girl? Why do I deserve your love more than her? She struggled so much more, sacrificed so much!"

_Her friends were right, when they called and complained that she was choosing a two timing violent jerk over nice, devoted Hojo. That girl that Kagome mentioned to no one, but could be heard murmuring when she thought no one heard, after she came home so sad. Why would that demon have someone else? He could not possibly do better than Kagome! He should have chosen her long ago!_

"Well…maybe she did. I guess I felt like that too. She was the first person to really take pity on me. To care about what happened to me. But…I couldn't really keep forcing myself to love her. I didn't mean to stop. But… I love you. I can't help it. Even if she was the way she was when I first knew her I couldn't be fair to her and love her like she wanted to love me. I love you and that's all." There was a pause and Kagome drew away a little, still holding his arms tightly. She sought out his eyes and smiled at him in a way that made him smile a rare smile back, a peaceful smile. 

"Inu-Yasha. You know sometimes you aren't such an idiot after all."

"Feh." But he was a shocking shade of magenta.

"Grandpa this is boring! Why can't don't they fight like they used to?" and before the old man could stop him he cried out. "Hey! Nee-chan, why don't you sit him?! You guys are just being boring!"

Inu-Yasha was in front of them in a second. He grinned threateningly at the two. "So, we were a little too boring for you? You'd like a little more entertainment?" Sota cowered from his hero.

"Inu-Yasha! Osuwari!" Nothing happened. Sota looked in confused amazement as if Inu-Yasha had resisted, then noticed that he had no beads around his neck.

"Oi, bitch! Did you forget you freed me from those idiotic beads?!"

"Oh. Damn." She muttered 

"Watch your language Kagome."

_She never used to swear._

"HA! HA!" The boy was laughing now, and though it was a little maniacal, there was an undercurrent of happiness that would not have been found there a few weeks, not to mention months ago. "No one to protect you now, brat!"

"Gah! Kagome!"

"Inu-Yasha…" he glanced at her and frowned, almost pouted. 

"Feh. Like I would hurt the little brat. He's not even worth it." And then he was back at her side, arms crossed, with his best sulking look on. 

"Breakfast!" Kagome turned her head towards her mother's voice, as did her brother and grandfather.  Inu-Yasha stayed turned in the opposite direction.

"I'll be back in an hour. You better be ready. I don't care if you want more time alone. I want to finish this quest…" he almost sounded wistful. The girl felt amazed. He never talked about the end of the quest with anything but grim determination before. 

_It's true. What will happen when their quest is over?  She is now of two worlds. Which one will she choose? He tried to kill her when he first met her. When he becomes a full demon will he do so again?_

"Inu-Yasha?"

"What?"

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" it was odd that such an innocent question could have such an effect on him.

"Look at his face Grandpa! Why is it turning so red?"

_Right now he does seem very young. Like a junior high boy, instead of a demon._

"SHUT UP BRAT!"

"Inu-Yasha? Do you want to stay dear? There's plenty of food." Kagome's mother addressing him as 'dear' shut him up, as his face (to Sota's amusement) turned even redder. He nodded once and looked away, scowling in embarrassment.

"A demon at our table? The gods forbid it! I…I won't stand for it this time! Be gone, demon!"

_All my life I have wanted to protect against the demons I never saw! I can't allow this one to join my family. If I seem a little cruel then…_

The said demon had collected himself from the shock of someone he had allowed himself to be comfortable around had broken his trust and was now scowling. But if her grandfather could have read his emotions as well as Kagome he would have seen the hurt of rejection that had become so familiar that Inu-Yasha excelled at pushing to the depths of his soul, to the core of all his mistrust and anger, burning as brightly as the anger on his face.  

"Like I want to eat with you! If you weren't Kagome's jiji-san…" the threat hung in the air.  "Kagome. I'll…I'll come for you in an hour." He couldn't stop his voice from shaking when he looked at her, so completely was he disarmed around her, and abruptly turned away, walking with the slow even steps of detachment.

"No. Stop." He froze. "Grandpa! What is wrong with you? I know you always tried to exorcise him before but I never took it seriously! That was a mistake! Don't be cruel to him! This isn't the feudal ages. Do you know what he's been through? How many people like you there have been? He's good, grandpa! And he's staying." She looked at Inu-Yasha, who was blushing again and muttering under his breath. But he no longer held himself up from behind walls of arrogance and apathy. A tinge of pride flickered in his eyes and Kagome smiled at it. "Come on! I hope you're hungry!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

_She…she…what does she…no, No! She just doesn't understand. She hasn't read the legends. A demon!  A demon he is and a demon he'll always be. He may be only half demon but that doesn't change it. He has a demon heart! He always will!_

"Grandpa? Why'd you want him to go? You know nee-chan really likes him! And he always protects her from the bad monsters. Plus he has a really neat sword! And cool ears!" 

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were now inside. Through the window the elder Higurashi could see his granddaughter hand Inu-Yasha a handful of plates. He looked serious but gentle, and held the plates ridiculously softly, face still red, minding his claws. It was, truth be told, like watching a scene of some cliché holiday movie.

_Why must I be the villain here? What did he ever do to earn my trust? Why will she choose him over us? Why is this whole family enchanted by him?_

He watched Sota laugh at Inu-Yasha blushing inside.

"Come on Grandpa! Inu-Yasha is so cool! He's really great! Remember the time he saved Kagome from that icky mask thing that ate people? And the time…" The old man watched his grandson run in to be with the rest of the family. 

_It's so normal. He fits so well. Almost, almost like he isn't really a monster. The way that they all can accept him… I just…_

"Grandpa?" she bit her lip. "Please don't do this." She had come to stand a few feet away from him, her back to the window, in which Inu-Yasha could be seen struggling to control his urge to hit Sota over the head in the presence of Kagome's mother. 

"He may be only half demon, Kagome but he has a demon's heart. I can't help but worry."

"Hai. He is a hanyou. I used to see it like you do too. To only see him as one or the other. A cruel monster or a kind human. When I first started to love him…Oh…I don't know why…I loved that his heart seemed so 'human' sometimes, or what I considered human; everything kind about him I called human."

"But he's not human. He isn't human like you are."

_I just want her to be safe._

"No. He isn't. And I wondered if he'd turn human for me, I thought then I'd be able to love his human heart always."

"Even if he turned human he'd have a demon's soul. A demon's heart."

"No. He can't have a demon's soul anymore than he could have a human one. He isn't a full demon, just like he isn't a full human." She sighed

"He had a hard life because of people who thought like you. And because of a girl who thought like me."

"That's another reason I wanted to be alone. I feel guilty for thinking that I could love him for only his human half."

_When did you become so wise, my sweet child?  I just want to protect you. But…you don't need me anymore, do you?_

"I just want to keep you safe Kagome."

"Humans aren't really much better though, are they?"

"They are not monsters. Death and horror is all a demon knows."

"Not all demons. Inu-Yasha's father loved his mother, a human woman. Inu-Yasha protects humans too. Even his half-brother took in an orphaned girl when no human would care for her."

"But the legends!"

"I never really cared about them to begin with did I?"

_That is true. Why can't I let go of my mistrust?_

"You're going to leave us. You want to live in that time."

"Maybe. But I can visit. I will visit."

"Will he become human for you?"

"I think he would. But I couldn't let him."

"But—"

"At first I thought he had a human heart. I thought a human heart was what he should have; I thought it would be best for him to be human. But he doesn't have a human heart. He never could. And I don't love only the part of him that's human. Human doesn't really mean better anyway, humans can be even worse that demons. I should have believed Lady Kaede when she said that in the beginning. I want him to stay the way he is. I want Inu-Yasha to be Inu-Yasha…I love him Grandpa."

_Have I been blinded by my prejudices, by my age, by what I believed was wisdom? By jealousy and anger that he was taking her away? She loves him? How can I ignore that?_

"I am sorry Kagome. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"It's okay, this time, you couldn't have understood. But you have to be nicer to him."

"Feh. I don't need you to fight my battles wench." He was suddenly, in the way only he could manage suddenly, standing next to her, arms crossed, frowning indignantly.

"Inu-Yasha? How much of that did you hear?" But she didn't look too angry at being overheard. 

"Well it's not my fault that you left the door open." So he had heard all of it. The old man studied Inu-Yasha carefully. At first glance he was simply stern and indignant, with odd golden eyes and a clash of red and white. But something in his face was soft when he looked at Kagome, and something in fearful self-preservation was in his closed off stance. If he had been a human, the old man would have though perhaps he had been hurt, maybe even abused. That would explain the defensiveness, the roughness about him. Still, in the back of his mind, it bothered him that the boy was a half-demon. But his eyes, never leaving his granddaughters face. He couldn't ignore what was in those eyes. He looked at her with eyes that promised so much, and wanted to promise so much more. 

_You were right Kagome. We all need to let go of our prejudices._

"I apologize, Inu-Yasha. I would of course be willing to eat at the same table as the one who has protected Kagome so well from bodily harm in that uncivilized time." He walked in ahead of the two.  Leaving a confused half demon and a smiling granddaughter

_I will try to protect you from my own demons Inu-Yasha. For her sake._

He glanced back once at them as he entered his home, pausing in their walk to the house, talking lightly in hushed voices, a few feet behind him. He pushed away the twinge of his stomach and the pinch in his heart.

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha spoke in the serious gentle way few other than Kagome could boast to have heard. "You know…I would do it. For you. And then, we could live in your world, maybe have normal lives."

"No." she touched his face in soft affection. "You would never really be happy that way."

"I would be happy being with you. It doesn't really matter what body I have."

"Then why change? You are used to this body. And I fell in love with you in this body. Besides," she added with a little teasing in her voice, "What would Sota say if you didn't have your ears and claws anymore?" she thought a little more. "I wouldn't mind though. Any form. I thought you wanted to be a demon?"

"No…" he looked confused. 

"You heard what I said before. I just want Inu-Yasha to be Inu-Yasha."

He looked into the early morning sun and squinted, with one hand covering the hand that lingered on his cheek.

Ugh, boring, boring, boring. So much damn fluff! Well, anyway, review please! I love reviews! I'm kind of drawing a blank now; if there is another chapter it will be the last one and cover the final battle I think. But I can't think of a point of view or what wish Kagome should make. Please make suggestions on these two things, and I'll possibly pick one of the suggestions! Thank you


	6. Naraku

A/N – Hey! I'm not dead! And I can update. It must be like riding a bicycle, you never forget. Anyway…Okay, now this chapter is a little less fluffy. It centers on the last battle. If you like the fluff there will probably be more. In the next chapter. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. I don't know how well this POV turned out. Naraku was difficult, he is complex and so purely evil. Anyway, I hope you don't think he is too OOC. Enjoy please! Reviews would be nice too!

Witness: Naraku

_Today. Today I will finally destroy that meddlesome hanyou. I will finally have his blood to paint the road to my destiny. I will overcome him. Onigumo, for your weakness you too will die today. Just wait. You hunted me down fools. But this time I did not retreat into hiding and send a weaker puppet. It would have been easy. No this was all part of my plan, my game. Do you see now Inu-Yasha, the coming of your end?  _

"Ku ku ku…" he looked down at the girl in his arms. She was so similar in appearance to the miko the pitiful human Onigumo had first desired. She was similar enough that Onigumo's blood heated at the sight and smell of her so near and vulnerable. But for the powerful hanyou Naraku, the weak human desire, corrupted into a wickedness of cold and fiery lust, was easy to suppress. Internally, Naraku smiled at how easily he had captured her. The foolish Inu-Yasha had grown comfortable, eased down his guard just a little bit without realizing it. 

_Did he really think I would ever let him live like that? Happy with his little reincarnation? He is stupider than I had guessed. He was loved by Kikyo. He holds the Shikon shard. For both, I will enjoy watching him die alone and helpless. Kikyo was mine to corrupt, she was no one's to love. The Shikon Jewel will free me from the tiresome human heart of Onigumo-then I will take her from him, just before he dies. Will it be slow or fast girl? Should I let Onigumo satisfy over half a century of lust with you before I destroy him? _

Expressionless, Naraku placed cool lips on the girl's jaw, a cruel smile sliding into place as he watched her twist away from him, even in her unconsciousness. Her miko aura grew with her distress. It burned his flesh but he paid no mind. He laughed again at the vicious snarls coming from the hanyou. "Ku ku ku…Are you frightened Inu-Yasha? Are you ready for her to follow Kikyo to hell? Or... is Kikyo not in hell. They are just two versions of the same woman aren't they? Though I must say that this girl has a bit more…vitality." Naraku smiled at the new game as he stroked one finger up her face. He winced internally as the flesh of his finger burned, the skin burning. The burning was of no importance. It was much more enjoyable to see how far he could push the hanyou, who was flying at Naraku with more and more of a wild abandon, before the pathetic creature lost all control over his rage. 

Naraku was doing an excellent job. Inu-Yasha was swinging Tetsusaiga wildly, effectively keeping Sango and Miroku out of the fight. They looked on instead, alternately calling to Inu-Yasha to control himself and trying to find a way to jump in and kill Naraku themselves. Kagome was still unconscious. He had put enough demonic poison in her to keep her down for a while. Her aura was also contained in this way, concentrated on cleansing her body of the evil. She was only able to stir a bit, moaning in pain every so often with a nice effect of spiking Inu-Yasha's rage. Naraku looked to his off spring. Kagura was passive in her observance, he knew she held no special loyalty to either side, but would side with him to save her own life. Kanna, too, was dispassionate in her observation. His army of lesser demon followers and offspring had kept the group busy for a while, but once Naraku had captured and poisoned the girl Inu-Yasha's enraged attacks had taken out the rest quickly. 

"Damn You! Stay still and fight! Bastard! Get your fucking hands off her!" the hanyou's screams and demands were quite amusing, but Naraku wondered how he would scream if pushed a little farther. He leapt aside again; Inu-Yasha was getting sloppy in his rage luckily, because he also had become impossibly fast. Naraku suspected if he hadn't been holding back in fear of hurting the girl than he, Naraku might have already been dead. 

"DIE! You fucking bastard!"

"Not before I kill her, hanyou weakling." He stroked her cheek again, letting out a calculated hiss when his skin burned at the touch, hearing her moan in the pain of her magic trying to fight to many sources of danger at once. "Painful. She is a strong miko, Kikyo's little reincarnation. I was going to let Onigumo have her as his last treat before I eliminate him with the Shikon Jewel. It seemed only fair after all. I suppose her body will have to suffice though, her spirit is to strong to be allowed to remain in it. No matter though, her body is all that will matter anyway, for what he will want from her." 

_That did it. This is your end Inu-Yasha. This is too easy. I had so hoped for a greater final confrontation. Ah well. Seeing you finally crushed will be enough._

Several things happened at once. Intertwined and independent. Naraku was only immediately aware of one. 

First, Inu-Yasha tossed the Tetsusaiga to one side and leapt like an enraged animal at Naraku, succeeding in swiping off his right arm. Inu-Yasha landed to behind Naraku, snarling and covered in blood. Only half of it was Naraku's. Kagura looked grim and disgusted with taking Naraku's silent order. She raised her fan to strike again nevertheless. Inu-Yasha sprung again, not caring that he was bleeding from wounds both from Kagura's attack and Naraku's toxic youki, wounds that burned further in the poison air around Naraku. Tetsusaiga lay forgotten and untransformed several feet away. 

Second, Sango was released from Miroku's restraining grip. The two, no longer caring about the danger of an out of control Inu-Yasha, leapt into battle. A Hiraikotsu and a monk's purifying spell sent Kanna and Kagura on defense. The next wind attack would not hit Inu-Yasha. 

Third, and destined to never be known by any but her, Kagome, floating in a dark and dreamless obis of unconsciousness heard felt Naraku's blood burn her skin. She heard Inu-Yasha screaming, and only she recognized that he was close to tears, already destroying himself with grief and guilt. Her miko magic, recognizing the greater outside danger and almost finished purifying the poison, flared up. Her eyes snapped open to the horrors of the battle. An Inu-Yasha fluctuating on the brink of transformation. Sango and Miroku battling a laughing Kagura, alive in the heat of battle. A bleeding and laughing Naraku, just noticing the increased burning of his skin, looked calmly down at her. 

_She awakes? It should have been impossible. She can't wake up now. I know I used enough poison to keep her down. Troublesome bitch. I should have gotten rid of her in the beginning. Her death will seal the hanyou's insanity. He will follow her in seconds. _

Naraku whipped a concentrated piece of miasma at Inu-Yasha, knocking him to the ground. The hanyou cursed as he felt consciousness leaving him. Naraku heard Inu-Yasha manage one more scream, a scream of loss and frustration, as he watched his enemy grasp the girls' neck, and move to break her fragile, mortal spine. 

"KAGOMEEE!"

He was unconscious the next second. As luck would have it he had stumbled and fallen across the discarded Tetsusaiga, preventing a transformation from keeping his abused body moving.

_He won't be able to witness it. Maybe I should leave her when Onigumo leaves me in peace at last. His silly human instincts and feelings. I was only lucky that he was such a thoroughly corrupt human. Otherwise his presence would have been completely intolerable. I would have liked to kill her a little more slowly, relish her death. But I can't have her making trouble._

He moved to snap her neck. At that second however, something unexpected happened again. A russet colored streak caught him off guard, transforming swiftly into a large pink blob and knocking Kagome out of Naraku's arms. 

_Who? What could have surprised me? I had them all accounted for! Who dares…?_

He glanced over, but the priest was still occupied with the body of the demon hunter, crying and shaking like the weakling he always was. Naraku had a fleeting memory of watching the boy's father do the same thing, rocking the dead body of his wife with one arm and holding his infant son, crying as loudly as the father in his other arm. It was a good memory, the suffering of that old foe. 

            The kitsune landed snarling, almost humorously given his size. Kagome groaned then scooped him up, shushing and comforting him.

_I shouldn't have forgotten the kit. He thinks of her as his mother, of course his instincts are kicking in. No matter, such a small thing he is. Innocent and foolish. _

Kagome climbed to her feet and managed to stand before him and look regal, rather than like a small dirty girl, bruised and pale. She held out a glowing hand, not completely hiding her weakness and poor bearings but sparking some curiosity. 

_She accepts the roll of his mother, that is entertaining. Does she think she can save him? I'm surprised that she can even stand. The poison must still be there. She's barely hanging on. This will be entertaining…_

He focused his energy. Shippou was growling again. Kagome pulled back her lips in something that could be considered her own snarl. Inu-Yasha was still unconscious, he looked almost dead. Miroku didn't look up from where he was clutching Sango's body to his chest looking wild and furious through his tears. Kagura smirked but stayed inactive. Kanna looked blankly at her broken mirror. 

_This is the end. Finally. I will have her death. He will take her body. I will have the jewel and become the even more powerful._

He smiled, never suspecting anything could stop his victory. Again, several events occurred at once.

Kagome felt her miko blood grow red hot. She screamed and clasped her hand over a single oddly comforting arrow.

The kitsune child pulled a leaf out of his vest and changed into an odd looking arrow, curved at the end like a snail, with reddish brown feathers and an identically colored tip. He smiled internally as her fingers wrapped around the arrow that was him, trying to send her all the courage and love in his little heart. 

Miroku slammed his staff through Kanna, looking grimly satisfied as she silently dissolved. He held tight to Sango, reassuring himself that she was still there. He glared at Kagura, lunging at her before unleashing Kazaana.

Sango was warm and safe as she hadn't been in quite a while. She had forgotten what it was to be protected like this, like she had seen Kagome protected so often, like something precious. She wondered if someone really was protecting her or if she was feeling the warm embrace of death. 

Kagura leapt nimbly out of the way of the sobbing priest as he attacked again, moving a safe distance as he opened the Kazaana, not minding the poison bees flying into the void in his hand. She was confused by the monk's grief.  Naraku felt her fear. She didn't want to die.

Inu-Yasha groaned and opened his eyes but didn't see anything. He sensed only Naraku, Naraku who had killed Kagome. Grinning maliciously, Inu-Yasha saw swirling youki. 

Naraku was aware of three things in the mist of all this. He saw the actions of the girl and the fox and wondered what they possibly thought they could do. He felt Kagura's fear and wondered when he had ever been capable of fear. He saw Kagome raise the arrow, smile calmly and stab in a burst of light.

_What has she done! This pain! Has her power grown so much? Is it that the arrow is that kitsune son of hers? She cannot defeat me! It isn't possible. They can't win! I won't allow it!_

Naraku fell back and staggered wildly, looking calm even in his shock. "What spell have you and the brat cast? You draw on his power as if it was nothing at all. No matter girl. I will see you die this day."

Her lips pulled back in a smile. "I don't think you will." He barely heard her.

"You will. And I will enjoy your death and each of your friends."

He smirked as she raised the arrow again, seeing it sweat. The brat wouldn't last much longer. However a roar caught him off guard. Kagome stabbed again. Naraku dissolved more, but stretched out a hand that had become a claw to deliver a killing blow. Kagome felt Shippou's magic waning even as she held him close to her chest protectively. She hoped she had enough magic to protect them both. It didn't matter in the long run. The sword swung down impossibly fast. 

"BAKURYUUHA!" The swirls of youki tore through Naraku's already dissolving body quickly. Pieces of his body scattered some dissolving fully before they hit the ground. Inu-Yasha gave a weak imitation of his usual cocky smirk. His eyes darted to hers. 

"You're alive." His voice lacked any emotion except disbelief.

"Inu-Yasha…" a single eye watched them as it attempted to pull some kind of body together for itself. The Shikon shard glowed beneath it and the flesh closest to the eye inched closer.

_He will not win. I am more demon than he has ever been. I am more of a demon than he ever will be. He is the weakling, the halfling. I was meant to be a full demon. I was meant to have Kikyo!_

Onigumo's life played by in what seemed like agonizing length across the screen of encroaching darkness, in the field of vision of Naraku's dissolving, disjointed body. His demon life appeared in flashes, always underscored by the original heart's hatred, that cursed thief's desires and amusement.

_Was that human really so much a part of me? No, no it can't have been. I was a demon. The greatest. Inu-Yasha, such a fool to think he could ever beat me. With his human weaknesses, his human love…_

Kagome fell to her knees near the eyeball and plucked the glowing, almost complete jewel from beneath it. Immediately its vision faded towards black.

_Mine Mine…_

Naraku saw no more after that, nor would he ever feel anything ever again. However, for chance interest, the events immediately following his death will be relayed nonetheless. 

Kagura smiled in earnest for the first time before disappearing to enjoy her new freedom. She laughed faintly in relief of not being destroyed with her creator as she was carried away by the wind. 

The remaining five looked around in dazed amazement. Tetsusaiga untransformed and Inu-Yasha secured it in its sheath before taking a step towards Kagome and the also untransformed Shippou. Kagome, hands clasped over the Shikon Jewel, fell forward into oblivion. She was prevented from slamming her face into the ground by Inu-Yasha, just in time. After reassuring himself that she really was alive, he solemnly scooped her up. In mindless kindness he gently squeezed Shippou with one clawed hand before moving him to cuddle into Kagome's lap. He made his way, still staggering a bit, over to Miroku and Sango. The priest was sweating from the poison and clutching Sango to his chest. Inu-Yasha kicked his head to get his attention. 

"Oi. Bozou. Can you get up? Why'd you take in those bees? That was fucking stupid Miroku. How many times do I have to remind you not to die?" He glared at the uncharacteristically emotional monk, who was still not responding to his insults. Inu-Yasha frowned at the failure at his attempt at being nonchalant, like it had been like any other battle. 

"Fuck Miroku, she's alive alright! Now let up a little before you suffocate her! Kirara!" the demon cat, who had come out of her demon transformation, but was still circling Miroku and Sango protectively, retransformed and scooped up the monk, who looked dazed still, and her master.

"OI! Miroku! Did you hear me? She isn't dead… yet. But we have to get to the fucking village and I don't want to have to worry about you falling to your damn miserable death on the way there. So hold on you fucking idiot lecher priest!" Inu-Yasha's voice was calm and commanding and lacking true anger. Only his language demonstrated what all his companions had learned a while ago; Inu-Yasha didn't like to be ignored. 

"Right…" the priest was still dazed but tightened his grip on Kirara while loosening his hold on Sango just a bit. He kept his hand over the left side of her abdomen, where a piece of Kanna's mirror, blown by Kagura's wind had impaled her. Her face was deathly pale. He retightened his grip. "So…What happens now?" Miroku's voice shook slightly, for he was bleeding quite a lot as well, and with all the poison he had taken in, felt himself sliding into unconsciousness himself as the adrenaline and horror of believing Sango dead faded from him. Luckily he hung on to just a large enough thread of conciousness to keep from plummeting to his death, because Inu-Yasha, at that moment lost himself in thought before answering. 

"Fuck if I know. I don't even want the damn jewel anymore." The monk wasn't the one who heard his confession.

"I never thought I'd hear you admit that Inu-Yasha." She smiled contentedly at him, holding out the complete jewel, freshly purified.

"Go back to sleep Kagome." He glanced at the monk and the demon exterminator every so often, making sure neither one slipped of the cat demon's back. He didn't look at her, afraid she was just a phantom. 

"I will when you do Inu-Yasha."

"Feh. Stubborn bitch." He finally met her eyes. His own eyes were darkened by passion. She only smiled wider. She let the peaceful silence drag a few seconds longer before speaking again. 

"I can't believe it's the end. After…so long…so much…" Kagome trailed off, her voice unsure and quiet.

"What happens to the jewel?" he asked, looking at it, finally complete. "I can't believe we wasted our time looking for those damn shards when Naraku had gathered the rest already."

"What happens to us?" she countered his comments with a peaceful smile. 

How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think of this chapter, because I just can't decide if I like it or not. Who should the last point of view be? I would honestly like some ideas. Should I give a main character a chance? Should Myouga show up now that danger has passed? Well, that's all. I hope to see that you've reviewed. Bye for now!


	7. Sesshomaru

Okay. Now it's been like a year since I updated, a fact that I must apologize profusely for. But I'm back the last two chapters of this story ready to go. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you really are great inspiration and I'm sorry for my extreme case of adjusting-to-living-at-college-with-roomates-who-are-old-friends-who-never-knew-I-was-obsessed-with-fanfiction-and-think-its-weird syndrome. It wasn't just that but also the fact that I kept getting new ideas and then starting to write them. So basically it was stupid! But I'm happy to be back. I only planned to have one more chapter, but my new fan fiction friend, Elton, who was gracious enough to read the last chapter of this story suggested I write one on Sesshomaru. And well…Tada! I did. The next chapter is pretty much ready to go, I'll probably post it in a couple of days, to give this chapter a chance for feedback. Assuming anyone is interested at all anymore. Moving on…

Like I just said, this chapter is Sesshomaru, and I'm not sure I did so well with him. He's hard to read! I kind of picture him as being the kind of person who locks some feelings so deep that even he doesn't realize what he really feels. I also think that he doesn't hate his brother as much as he says. I hope that my portrayal is satisfactory. Please tell me! Review please! 

Almost to the story, just three more things:

I first of all want to thank Elton, for reading over these chapters and encouraging me tons.

I secondly want to say that I do not nor will I ever own any part of Inu-Yasha. (Disclaimer)

I thirdly want to say that since everyone has probably stopped reading these notes (even I'm not interested in what I have to say) on with the show. 

Witness: Sesshomaru

_I, Sesshomaru, will not let this go unpunished, my dear brother._

Sesshomaru seemed to glide through the forest as he made his way purposefully towards the spot where his insolent brother and his human companions (the fox kit did not really count, and the cat seemed to be little more than a pet) had stopped in their trek home. 

_Naraku__ was mine to kill, for thinking he could use this Sesshomaru to do his dirty work. He was too afraid to take on my worthless brother himself, and thought that he could manipulate me. I am not surprised that even Inu-Yasha's poor fighting skill was sufficient for this battle. However, I, Sesshomaru, am not pleased at being denied my retribution. I come for you Inu-Yasha, prepare yourself. _

"Gah. Sesshomaru-sama! Please wait!" the toad demons voice, grated at Sesshomaru's nerves, pulling him out of his thoughts and into slight annoyance.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" surprisingly (though not to him, because he would certainly not become surprised over anything relating to a human girl-child) Rin's high, cheerful voice did not further annoy him, but seemed to alleviate some of his anger. 

"Stay here Rin. If you follow me, or wander too far, I will be angry." He watched passively as the little girl gave him a cheerful salute, allowing only a faint trace of approval at her behavior to show on his pale, beautiful, and generally emotionless face. 

_This Sesshomaru does not care for you Rin, he merely permits you to follow him, because it suits his whim. Do not think you can sway me with your insidious affection. I could dispose of you at any time._

Convinced once again, Sesshomaru, turned to leave, "Watch Rin, Jaken." The toad, who had been ready to follow his master, frowned but managed a dutiful, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru knew his half-brother was just a little ways ahead, though even if he was far he would have been easy to locate, for the demon lord knew that the hanyou was loud enough to hear for quite a distance. He found the fact rather irritating, if his brother was going to insist on defeating the foe that Sesshomaru had marked for death by his own claws, the least the hanyou could do was act more like a proper demon. 

_Unfortunately, Inu-Yasha has always been woefully lacking in proper demon composure. Hot-headed and brash as a common human warrior. He always insists on acting as though he is cursed with their laughably short life spans, while insisting on fighting as if he were some sort of common demon rabble. It pains me to say that even human warriors, due no doubt to their constant fear of dying, show more presence of mind in battle. _

"MIROKU! WAKE UP!" Sesshomaru cringed at his half-brother's worried voice. 

_Loud and overly emotional.__ Seemingly unaware of the death that clearly hangs in the air. Calling out like a pitiful human. This is what I must bear as a blood kin. Our family was meant to be respected, feared, untouchable._

"Inu-Yasha! I think—I think--he's dead… Oh… no, no…Inu-Yasha, he's dead, he's not breathing…Miroku, Miroku! He's not breathing –I can't feel a pulse- No, Miroku. Inu-Yasha—He can't be dead!" the girl's voice was high and panicked and her scent picked up the salty smell of tears. 

"No! He can't be dead! He was fucking fine a minute ago! OI! Miroku! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Inu-Yasha's voice was rough with worry.

_He's really no better than that human girl. Embarassing.  I should have killed him long ago. I should have known that being raised by a human woman would make him too human. _

When Sesshomaru entered the clearing he was irritated to find that his pitiful excuse for a brother had not even yet noticed his presence. He was hugging the girl, next to the body of the priest. Near the cat demon he saw the exterminator, looking not much better than the priest, bleeding from a wound in her abdomen. 

_I could kill them all right now. And it wouldn't even be satisfying._

But he missed the subtle tensing of Inu-Yasha's shoulders before her threw the girl behind him and swung the sword into a ready position in front of him, his position protecting the girl and his other companions. 

"Bastard! What are you doing here? Get the hell away!" The edge of Inu-Yasha's loathing was taken off by the grief noticeable in his countenance. The way his eyes shifted not only to the girl slightly behind him, as Sesshomaru had known they would, but also to the body of the priest, eyebrows drooping in what could have been confusion, ever so slightly. 

_Foolish, crude, hanyou.__ I can see through you, I can see your pain so well. It would be easy to kill you now. _

As if guessing what he was thinking, the girl moved from behind Inu-Yasha, placing her hand on his arm until he lowered then finally sheathed the Tetsusaiga. His hand remained firmly grasping the hilt. She looked at Sesshomaru with an air of what he recognized as defiance.

"What do you want?" her voice was mild, and he smelled no fear on her, only slight apprehension. He suspected she took his allowing Rin to stay with him as a sign of "humanity" a sign of him being "safe." It seemed a likely human belief. It irritated him that even looking defiant, the girl no longer provoked any real feelings of malice in him.

_Meddling, annoying girl.__ It is lucky for you that today Sesshomaru has no desire to take your life. Do not think that slight resemblance to Rin would save you otherwise._

If Sesshomaru had truly been keeping watch on his thoughts he would have realized the slip he had just made in comparing Kagome to Rin. Why should there be any reason to think that little Rin was a factor in whom he killed? Why would he be comparing the two humans anyway? However, Sesshomaru instead chose to smile a small, condescending smile.  

"Once again you embarrass yourself, brother. I could have killed you and your woman by now, as well as the rest of your companions, so easily it hardly would have been worth the seconds it would have taken."

"Keh! I'm not in the mood to humor you today. So fuck off." Sesshomaru's smile faded into a look of cold foreboding. 

"I, Sesshomaru, am not something for you to choose to humor or not to humor. You killed Naraku, who I had sworn to kill."

"Keh, damn right I did. You think I was going to leave him for you? Let you take your time? Not fucking likely." Inu-Yasha gave a snort. It was a crude, utterly uncultured sound. 

_Maybe if he had been brought up in the ways of our lineage, he would not be so infuriatingly emotional. It's his biggest weakness, and it has only grown stronger. I should probably have killed the girl when I had the chance. Or killed him like I always intended.  _

For some reason Sesshomaru felt no strong desire to draw his brother into combat today. Nor did he have the urge to strike out at any of his brother's companions, to show him how vulnerable his emotions would make him. Instead, Sesshomaru allowed one delicate eyebrow to raise as he surveyed his brother.

_Tense, you're so tense. And I can see that you are trying to cover your concern for the girl, and the priest, though you betray your intentions too easily as always. I can see that she is concerned too, but for you. She is not afraid of me Inu-Yasha, at least not that I can tell. Human idiocy, and she has her hand on your shoulder to control you. Is that all that's holding you back? The hand of your…beloved is it?_

Sesshomaru noted the rising growl coming from the hanyou he was scrutinizing but made not outer sign of noticing it. He chose to instead turn his attention to the body of the monk, where he could, putting a hand on Tensaiga, see the demons of the underworld preparing to bear the soul off to hell. 

_Monks and demons alike to face the weighing of their souls, to be purged of their old lives and thrown back into the cycle of life and death. The monk will not fair well, corrupt, lecherous thief that he is. And the taijiya does not look far behind him in coming. _

"I will settle this matter with you on another day Inu-Yasha. You will make it a more worthy use of my time when I return." Sesshomaru turned. His brother would not attack. He was too far under the charms of the human bitch. "In any case, I will leave you to dispose of the priest. And I expect that the other human will soon be joining him in hell."

He looked back around to see the girl eyeing him shrewdly. Her eyes had widened slightly, seeming to pick up on things that she had no business inferring, things that she should not be allowed to believe. 

"Wait." She had released his stupid brother's arm and was approaching him tentatively. Sesshomaru paused. For a moment he ignored the girl, in favor of watching his brother's slow mind catch up with what had just happened. It was a mildly amusing thought. But he allowed passive eyes to flicker pack onto the girl when she addressed him again.

"Your sword. The Tensaiga." She nodded pointedly at his hand on the hilt. "It brings back the dead, right?"

"In a matter of speaking."  Kagome looked at him expectantly. When he only stared back blankly, she looked to Inu-Yasha, whose hand was still on the hilt of his own sword, and looked painfully ready to attack. He did not know what she was getting at.

_Even that human girl should know better than to expect him to know what's going on. Perhaps this misguided faith is one of the reasons he pursues human females over demon. Though of course it must also be the lack of self-respect. A demon woman would not think to mate one that was so beneath her as a hanyou… In any case, I cannot see why this girl persists in dragging this out. Sesshomaru's time is not to be taken lightly. _

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "So you could use it right? To bring back Miroku? He's only just…died." She flinched at the word died, fresh tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the body. 

_The only thing I could ever understand about humans was their fear of death. They have such pathetically short lives. _

"Why?" he found he was actually interested in the answer to this question. What made this girl think that he, Sesshomaru, would actually lend any sort of help to this situation.

"Because you don't have anything to lose by doing it. And I know you aren't bad You've helped us before, you saved me a couple times, and you didn't kill Inu-Yasha, or Kohaku that one time. And you even helped Sango once when…" She was babbling, and it irritated him, but something in her eyes kept his interest on her, where others would have quickly found themselves left behind (if he was in a good mood), or decapitated. 

_Her eyes are familiar. How? What is it in them? What is endearing in that gaze? They are no special shade, not really so special at all. _

Her eyes were still pleading with him, but that was not what he found tempting him. It was there with the lack of fear, behind her plea but so much more important, and so familiar. 

_Rin__?_ Is there something there that is like her? Trust? That's what it is. This girl believes I won't hurt her. She believes that I will help her merely because it will be of no inconvenience to me. She trusts me.__

"Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru's voice was cold, betraying none of his thoughts. He held his brother's angry gaze. The one heated by every year of his miserable childhood, as well as their more recent battles. Inu-Yasha did not trust Sesshomaru. 

_It is unwise to trust so easily. I know that this was another part of what drew Inu-Yasha to human women in the first place, though the first one's trust was untrue. She was more wise, she knew that trusting too much creates vulnerability. _

"You intend to mate the girl?"  Inu-Yasha snarled. 

"If you even think-"

"Silence. I am not presently planning to do anything regarding her. I was only seeking verification. And I will take your lack of vehement protest as such. It is just as well, as I have told you before, to act at your own level." Sesshomaru paused, not, strangely enough, knowing what exactly he was doing.

_Do I want to help them? To unburden them of this? Why? Because his anguish is, even though he is now distracted, still painfully obvious? Because I see the eyes of my charge in his bold woman? Because this girl who has watched me attempt to kill herself and my brother multiple times now turns eyes of warm trust on me? No, I cannot. I am not Inu-Yasha, with his embarrassingly strong emotions. I am not like my father, able to be charmed by the simple love of a human girl who defies me, or one who trusts me. _

Sesshomaru looked over the scene again. 

_He was a friendly child once, and more intelligent than I expected a hanyou to be. He was a defiant adolescent, even by demon standards. He always was determined to be a demon, yet drawn to humans, for their compassion and pity no doubt. Of course even the humans recognized him as not one of them. They shunned him also. I never saw him with companions before.  _

"Would you agree with your future mate, Inu-Yasha? Do you wish for the monk to yet live?"

_I never cared for him, the shame of a noble demon line, made all the more shameful by his disrespect and brashness. I disliked him for the part of Father that he represented. I hated him for being sealed to a tree by a miko woman he thought he loved, clear proof of his weakness. _

"Keh. Why would you do that? It doesn't do anything for you."

_Interesting that his answer is the exact opposite of hers._

Sesshomaru drew the Tensaiga, noting that when his brother tensed to attack, the girl went to his side and once again placed a restraining hand on his arm. He relaxed an almost unnoticeable amount. 

_Interesting again.__ He will trust her opinion on this, then? Is that what that is, restraining him, more successfully than I've ever seen his stupidity restrained? _

Sesshomaru took slow steps toward the priest's body. There was no rush he knew he had brought both Rin and Jaken back from longer deaths. And although he seemed oblivious to the furious conversation behind him he paused in his steps to let the conversation drag on. 

"What the hell does he think he's doing? It must be some kind of trap. That bastard…"

_Sesshomaru__ has no need for tricks Inu-Yasha, if I wanted you dead you would already be dead. _

"I don't think it is. He's going to do it."

"Keh, you should just let me kill him! We don't need him!"

"Inu-Yasha! Don't be stupid! He's going to save Miroku!"

_In the past he would have rushed blind into battle, no matter what was at stake, no matter the intentions of the enemy. I do not know if this is an improvement or not. I would have liked to have a brother who amounted to more than a careless fighter or a girl's lapdog. _

"B-But it's Sesshomaru! He doesn't just do things out of the goodness of his heart! Damn it! What does he think he's doing?!"

"He's changed Inu-Yasha! Haven't you noticed? He hasn't tried to kill us in ages!"

"Just because he hasn't tried lately-"

"Don't be a jerk Inu-Yasha. YOU tried to kill me the first time we met but you don't see me holding it against you!"

"That-That- It's not the same thing! He's a fucking cold hearted bastard!" Sesshomaru noted that, like many less intelligent creatures, Inu-Yasha seemed to swear more when he was flustered. 

_He tried to kill her? I suppose that's how he got himself collared. The girl is correct. He is an idiot. _

"Inu-Yasha you will not stop your brother from saving Miroku! People change!"

"Idiot wench! He's not 'people'"

"Inu-Yasha!"

"Gah! FINE!" at this point Inu-Yasha's voice out of the low volumes that the conversation had previously occupied! "But I don't see why you have any reason to think that he could just change!"

"I don't know? But I think he has." Her voice took on a thoughtful tone. "I think it's that little girl. You know, the one who travels with him? He takes care of her, even if he pretends not to care. I think it's sweet. And I think that she's the one who's changed him."

"Keh. Whatever. If it wasn't so fucking hilarious to think of him tied down to a little girl, I'd still be happy to end the bastard's life." 

"Inu-Yasha…"

"Yeah yeah. Well that damn priest better be thankful. And if he ever touches you again, after all this shit, he'll wish I let him stay dead."

Thank you Inu-Yasha. And you'll see. I know I'm right about him."

Sesshomaru swore he could detect a hint of pride in her voice, unplaceable pride, while he finally moved forward and raised the Tensaiga. He also noticed that both the girl and the hanyou were quite tired, especially the girl, whose miko power seemed to have been nearly exhausted, meaning she had brushed by death not too long ago. He let the Tensaiga fall. A moment later it was done. The priest choked, eyes fluttering faintly, not coming into full consciousness, but his body now able to properly handle the poison left in his blood. 

He turned to a beaming Kagome, and a suspicious and surprised looking Inu-Yasha. 

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Her voice was refreshingly respectful. He dismissed her thanks silently.

"Inu-Yasha. Do not think this means I have forgiven you. For taking my prey or for sharing my blood." Sesshomaru paused, "And I, Sesshomaru, may allow a human girl to travel with me, but at least I have the dignity to not be controlled by one, my dear brother." 

_Your opinion is of little consequence anyway. One day the time will come when I remind you of what you are. Of the fall you represented in our father. Of why you must pay for his death.  Consider this…do not consider this at all. Do not think of me, brother. I will not think of you. For now, I will allow you to bask in your ridiculous happiness. Did you know I had noticed Inu-Yasha? Not since you were a child have you been so content to simply live. _

The dog demon swept away without a backward glance. Moments later he had returned to the place where he had left his charge and his servant, and was greeted by Rin, a bit dusty, but grinning as usual, and Jaken, who looked thoroughly hassled and relieved to see his master return.  

"Come Rin."  His thoughts went back to his brother and his human companions, particularly his mate. 

_So trusting.__ Is it a trait of many humans? It is a respectable quality that even I cannot quite comprehend. What had I done to earn that girl's trust, but show her indifference and some chance help, rather than cruelty? What did I do for Rin, but turn up nearby too wounded to harm her, and trapped for her to practice her clumsy compassion, to be a forced companion to her. _

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin played hide and seek with Jaken-sama, but Jaken-sama could not find Rin! And then Rin and Jaken-sama ate dinner, but Jaken-sama would not tell Rin when Sesshomaru-sama would come back. And he said that Rin smells bad and that is why Sesshomaru-sama went away. But then…"

_I cannot dwell on such things. I am not my brother. I am not my father. Sesshomaru will not be domesticated by a human. Sesshomaru will not forsake his heritage. Rin is…_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he didn't answer. But the ghost of a smile flitted across his face as he looked down at her. 

_…unimportant.__ I do not need Rin. Both my father and Inu-Yasha needed their human women, loved them. I care little for Rin. I do not have any need of her. Her constant chatter and inane happiness are…pleasing in their own way, but not necessary._

It didn't occur to the Demon Lord that he had for the first time admitted to himself that he cared for Rin at all, or that he had never realized how silent his travels had been before she took to reporting to him every mundane detail of her simple life. 

_I, Sesshomaru-sama, will see you again Inu-Yasha. I will see what you make of the life you have chosen. I will not change my ways._

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the girl repeated, finally gaining his attention.

"What is it Rin?" he murmured, as offhand as he ever spoke.

"Rin is thirsty because she has talked so much."

Sesshomaru did not respond but turned toward the not too distant bubbling of a creek.

He did not realize that he was already changed. Or that he already needed her. 

But (luckily out of hearing range) Kagome was all too aware. And she and Inu-Yasha discussed it as they bore their recovering companions towards the village that had become their home. 

"I still think he's a bastard."

"Well, I suppose you two will never really get along."

"I sure as hell hope not."

"It's too bad really. I bet he'd make a funny uncle." Inu-Yasha blushed at this casual referral to their future children and snorted, hoping that the priest was not just faking his unconciousness. 

"No pups of mine are going to get anywhere near him."

"But that little girl's changed him. And she seems to really love him. A pity he hasn't realized it all yet."

"Keh"

"I think it's kind of sweet. Anyway, you've changed too, you know."

"I haven't changed." Inu-Yasha scowled. "Wench"

"Well okay," she began, letting him slide on this, "Never do" she grinned at him in a way that would have given Sesshomaru pause, had he been there to witness it. It was after all, similar to many smiles that had been bestowed on him before and to the one he was receiving at that moment, when he pretended not to notice that Rin had reached up to grip one small hand on the empty sleeve where his left hand would have been. It was a smile that was infuriatingly knowing and even more infuriatingly lacking in anything that could warrant anger his anger. Sesshomaru didn't understand it.

Next Chapter coming right up! Until then please review! (even though I'm a bad author for taking so long to update!)


	8. Myouga

Hello hello. Well, this is it. I'll probably be revising the chapters, fixing the grammar and other small things, but other than that, this is the end. Am I sad? More than I expected. But I'm also glad to be finally finishing an Inu-Yasha fanfiction.

Thanks again to Elton, who proof read this chapter for me. 

For the last time, (in this story at least) I don't own Inu-Yasha! 

Witness: Myouga

_Ah, well…it's not as if I ran away. It was very important that I…patrol the land around the village. As Lord Inu-Yasha's domain it must be protected. I…wasn't scared…and even if I was naught but my duty to Lord Inu-Yasha himself could have pulled me away. _

"What do you mean, you're going home? OI! Get back here bitch!"

"Inu-Yasha! I already explained it once! Don't start acting like a jerk again! Haven't we been over this? I'll come back! I always come back!" 

"Keh." Myouga noticed that his master's voice was softer now, sullen. Eagerly the little demon hopped towards the two. 

_Lady Kagome is indeed a fine girl. She will make an excellent mate for the lord Inu-Yasha. If only those two could control their tempers a little. For one thing I think it would make for a much safer lifestyle. Alas, Lord Inu-Yasha is still rather like a pup in many ways. He tends to be brash and rude. Still he has won the affection of the Lady Kagome, if only he would stop being so…_

Myouga's thoughts were interrupted when the two he had spoke of came into view and he realized that he was behind on the ever interesting drama of his Lord's love life. Obviously important things had happened. How else could he explain why his lord was standing with Lady Kagome, pressed against a tree at the edge of the well clearing, kissing her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Or else as if there was no tomorrow.

_What is this?! Could it be? Or…could my senses have lied to me? Is perhaps some grave danger approaching? GYAA! I should have known! Well…I do have those important duties. I'll just check in with Lord Inu-Yasha quickly…_

*SPLAT* 

"Lord Inu-Yasha…" Myouga cried weakly as he unflattened his little body. He cowered before an angry growl.

"Myouga…" the voice was warning, trailing off into a louder growl. Myouga saw Kagome roll her eyes. She half smiled as Myouga cowered before Inu-Yasha's might. She was also blushing quite deeply. Both were breathing heavily.  

"What have I done Lord Inu-Yasha? I just came from patrolling your territory and happy to see you yet alive I came to check on your well being. I had thought you were out of danger but when I find you thus, kissing the Lady Kagome so urgently I can not but wonder if my Lord is in danger still."

"So let me get this straight Myouga-jiiji, you ran away because my life was too dangerous. And now come back here but want to make sure its safe before you settle in for a bit?" he sneered dangerously. 

"OH! How can my Lord be so cruel! I…I…"

"You cowardly little bastard I should…" Inu-Yasha squished the flea and smirked in satisfaction at the mumbles of apology muffled by flea's flattened body.

"It's nice to see you again Myouga. I had wondered where you were. I should have known..." Kagome made a face between amusement, pity, annoyance, and exasperation as the flea pulled his body back to its original shape. She stooped down, hand out stretched, allowing him to perch on her palm and be lifted up. Inu-Yasha finally sighed in resignation and smiled more warmly that Myouga had ever seen. It was as if a curtain had fallen from his young master's eyes. 

"It's over Myouga."

_Oh, how different you have become my Lord. I know you do not realize just how much. But your smile, your tone of voice, everything. You have become free. I know you don't remember that I knew you before your father died and I ran…but…this free you. This is who I think you were meant to be. In even that short sentence I can understand you. You are relieved, hopeful…_

"What will you and Lady Kagome do now Lord Inu-Yasha?"

_Did you ever imagine you would have a future to think about? I hardly dared to think you would have one. Always attracting so much danger!_

"I don't know…Keh. Kagome wants to go home and 'put her affairs in order.' Keh. I don't even know what the hell she means."

"I'm standing right here, stupid. You could have asked me."

"Bitch."

_But some things don't change, right Inu-Yasha? You are still you. It's only…now I can see in your eyes how little insult you intend with your harsh words. And you smile easily, almost carefree. _

"What it means Inu-Yasha, is that I have to go home to drop out of school and to tell my family some decisions."

"Keh, it's about time. You could have saved me a lot of trouble if you just dropped out sooner."

"You know I had to wait Inu-Yasha. First I wasn't sure if you would…choose me" there was hesitation and embarrassment in those words but pride too. That pride warmed Myouga's heart because it was the pride of a woman worthy of his Lord because she would find so much to be proud of in him choosing her. "And then…" the embarrassment in her voice grew and she looked down and away. Gentle claws guided her face back so that brown eyes looked into gold once again.

"Because you thought I might die. You would have gone back then? You would have left Miroku, Sango, even the kit?" Inu-Yasha spoke quietly eyebrows raised and eyes wide as if discovering some subtle, sacred secret. Kagome blushed.

"I…It would have been to painful Inu-Yasha. I wouldn't have been able to stand more than a visit."

"You shouldn't have worried over nothing idiot. I wasn't going to lose to that bastard; I wasn't going to die. Don't you trust me even a little?" he smiled remembering her pretty voice whining those same words to him. "Stupid wench" he muttered sourly. And then, the almost always on guard Inu-Yasha slipped. It was only for a second, but the consequences were less than pleasant. He had, after all, merely followed his insult with a 'humph' and an arrogant looking flick of his head. It was yet another small show of how he had changed. Unfortunately, his play cost him. 

 "Sit." The beads glowed. She bent down and retrieved them. 

"ARGH! You bitch! Where are you going?"

"Later. Dog-boy." She laughed twirling the beads around a finger. "I really do miss that sometimes" she murmured as she went

_So playful.__ He always did need a playmate as a pup._

"Get back here!"

"I'll be back! Don't worry! I love yoouuu!" she sang the last words as she hopped into the well. A blue light appeared and vanished.

_And what can he argue to that? I can now see myself living happily here. He will be so happy. If only your mother could see you Inu-Yasha…how proud she would have been to see you become such a hero. I had my own doubts about you for a while my lord, but how whole she has made you, how complete and at peace. She would have liked to meet your future mate, and to know that you had found friends._

He smiled a gentle aged smile at his young master, looking as wise as he ever had. Inu-Yasha's eyes were wide with surprise. He sat still a while more, pushed up from the prone position that the spell had left him in, hunched in a crouch, hair blowing lightly. Myouga couldn't resist. However, all of the companions had eventually found that almost nothing could wake the mind like little old Myouga's, bite. With a firm slap to his neck Inu-Yasha stood up resolutely, ready to jump down the well after the girl. Then he stopped, and though still looking perturbed, sat himself at the base of the well. It was silent for a long moment, in which Myouga tried to figure out the best way to soothe his master's temper without being squashed yet again. 

"Myouga…" his voice was quiet, gentle. Nevertheless, Myouga was surprised and almost fell off his perch on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"Yes, Lord Inu-Yasha?" he replied hesitantly, shuddering slightly when he thought of times that a seemingly sudden mood change had merely been a smokescreen to through the flea demon off. His lord could be quite sadistic in that way.

"Is this what she should be doing? Her school was…Am…Am I ruining her life?" Inu-Yasha's voice was insolent, belying his worry. "Keh."

_What is this?! After all these years he finally comes to me for advice…what to say what to say!? If I say the wrong thing…_

Myouga had a disturbing daydream involving Inu-Yasha squishing him repeatedly into oblivion.

"Er…what do you mean Inu-Yasha?"

"She…gives up everything for me. What have I given her? Keh, I feel so weak. She's really going to quit that 'school' thing Myouga-jiiji. And what should I care, she doesn't need any of that crap she learns in her books here. But…"

"Ah…Ah…No, no, no, Lord Inu-Yasha! The Lady Kagome loves you very much! She understands what you need! I'm sure it is no burden to her! No burden! She is a kind lady, your lady Kagome."

_Heh heh heh! I still have it! There now Inu-Yasha! Your life is finally falling into place!_

However the flea failed to notice the still troubled look in Inu-Yasha's eyes. 

"She is…My Kagome…I…isn't there anything that she wants from me? Isn't there anything?"

"My Lord is too generous! He thinks always of the lady Kagome! Be happy lord Inu-Yasha? 'Tis a fine woman who will sacrifice for her lord." Myouga smiled proudly and leapt down from Inu-Yasha's shoulder to his hand, patting Inu-Yasha's palm with one small hand.

_So fine a boy. They would have been proud. Be proud Lord Inu-Yasha!_

Inu-Yasha growled and smashed the little flea, letting him float down towards the ground as he leapt away. 

"Keh. Idiot old geezer! Kagome is no fine woman! Kagome is…Kagome! Keh!" Myouga, pulling himself together once again barely reached Inu-Yasha in time to see the bright blue light before he fell through time, clinging desperately to Inu-Yasha's hair. And he heard his lord mutter to himself. "She's an idiot if she thinks I don't know what she's doing. Stupid, wench!"

Inu-Yasha hesitated in the well house. 

_Still goes in without thinking, still unsure. You know not what exactly to say and yet here you are. Your mother would have loved to see you like this Inu-Yasha, a young hanyou in love. Your father would have teased you. Not that he was much better…_

Myouga searched for the distinct smell of the girl who had been here a moment earlier, but found himself having difficulty picking it out.__

Apparently now decided on his course of action, Inu-Yasha headed in the direction of the house. Myouga, almost slipped his hold on his lord's hair as they left the well house and his senses were assaulted. So many sights, smells, tastes, stronger than in the well house, that Myouga felt slightly light headed, as if he had drunk a little too much blood from an intoxicated human. 

_What are you going to do my lord? Why did I come? Could I get back on my own? This all seems very unsafe! This world feels so strange, the smells and sounds all mixed and confused, the air tasting slightly stale. Oh, the things I do for my lord, to be at his side and guide him!_

While Myouga boosted his own ego and resisted the urge to flee (since in this case it could only lead to more danger) Inu-Yasha had reached the house and knocked on the back door. 

_Strange home, large too.__ I had not realized how well born the Lady Kagome was. That makes her an even better match for Lord Inu-Yasha! And so magnificent a house, surely of foreign design.  _

"Oi. Kagome." He called. The half-demon's eyes were serious, Myouga could see from his new perch on the boy's collar. He almost missed the prayer beads, which had been his favorite perch. 

_Your father had eyes like those Inu-Yasha. When he felt he had hurt your mother by taking her from everything she had known, her family, her life as a human. Why must they always be so difficult, guilt ridden and pride bound?_

The door opened to reveal her confused looking face.

"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?" she frowned, but it was more gently than she would have when their relationship was more uncertain and more volatile. 

"Don't" he spoke a bit too loudly, sounding forced and uncomfortable. Her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Um, don't what?" she smiled good naturedly.

"Don't drop out of your stupid school. It's not like we really have anything else important to do, with Naraku dead and…" his voice trailed off into uncertainty. 

_So generous he is My Lady, if you could only see. He is still so young and reckless, yet his heart has matured so much. Even if you had been able to guide him through life as you wished to, I do not know if he could have…No, he would have been better, less angry, less closed off from the rest of the world, which he still is save this girl. Though even you couldn't have made him accepted, could have spared him the difficulties of belonging to neither the humans nor the youkai._

"Are you telling me to go to school Inu-Yasha?" The girl looked truly thrown. She had most likely been expecting impatience, or absurd jealousy, or worry. She looked at him suspiciously, but only half seriously. Reaching up, she tugged one silky white ear.

"You are Inu-Yasha, right?" 

He twitched his ear in half-hearted irritation. 

"Keh. I guess I'm feeling generous today."

"But you hate me going to school. You always have. Every time I have gone home. Every single time, you have fought it. And now you are telling me you want me to go?" her look was one of unflattering disbelief. Though, Myouga, peering at Inu-Yasha realized that the hanyou's gaze that he didn't see her improper behavior as unappealing.

_She possesses strange openness and unfeminine behavior, probably a result of her unusual world.  She does not really act much the part of a lady. Though his lady mother didn't either. Headstrong, stubborn women. Hardheaded, reckless lords. No wonder my life is always in danger. _

"Telling you not to go never stopped you before. I thought that education was the most important thing in the world to you." He spoke of her schooling as he usually did with a distrustful dislike and sarcasm. "You said it opened the world to everyone. You always seemed to love it so much." He frowned. "So why would you quit?" his frown deepened to a scowl. "I could never keep you from your damn school before, so why the hell would you quit now?"

"I'm not doing well anyway and I wanted to…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened with a look of what looked to Myouga as some kind of sudden enlightenment. "Are you **_jealous_** of school?" the reaction was instantaneous. Inu-Yasha sputtered, turning a bright shade of red.

"WHAT?! JEALOUS?! Of-of your stupid education? I-It's not- I –Do you think I'm stupid!? A school's not something to be jealous of!" he looked at her darkly. "You must be joking." He had actually stumbled back a few feet in surprise at her words but had recovered slightly and ended with a suspicious scowl.

_Incredible insight.__ She is already highly educated. I have seen her write, and she writes not only in the kana but in characters usually reserved for men as well. And the mathematical skill is exceptional as well, not to mention the other subjects, which I have never seen a woman, or any one human or demon, study as she studies them. It is only expected that she would see through you my lord. You are after all rather, ah- clumsy- when it comes to matters of the heart. _

Sure enough Kagome was now smiling widely in amusement. "You are. You are jealous of my school. Inu-Yasha, of all the ridiculous things to be jealous of! This is really the worst ever! Stupid…" she rubbed her temples in fake agitation. "What to do with you?"

"Wait just a minute bitch! Who the fuck is jealous?! Didn't I just say not to give up school on my account? I won't be responsible for ruining your life!" he gasped as his fear slipped out in his anger. Her eyes widened. 

"Ruining my life? How could you…oh."

_So stupid…my poor stupid lord.___

"Keh. You can't deny it. I hate your fucking school. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you give up every one of your stupid dreams. Keh, I don't need anyone to take pity on me." 

"Inu-Yasha…"

"Don't lie to me Kagome. Don't tell me that you don't mind, damn it."

"I wouldn't mind I l-"

"You would Kagome. I want you to have everything that you've ever wanted. I want you to be with me. But I- I don't want to ruin your life." he averted his eyes disdainfully, hiding in his pride from the humiliating weakness (in his mind) in acting so uncharacteristically sympathetic and expressive. "I wouldn't want you to be like the women in my time anyway. Stupid and mindless and obedient. " he smiled a bit at that, "Though it would be funny for a day or two" His golden eyes gleamed. 

_He's proud of her. How-How surprising. So tender. Loving. Is this the same angry, lonely lord who trusted no one, and took care of only himself? Worried only about being strong enough to kill his enemies. No. He's changed. More than he knows. And it's so…so…_

"SO CUTE!" Three shrill female voices sent Inu-Yasha stumbling yet again, this time spinning in angry preparedness for battle. They quite suddenly found themselves surrounded by three excited teenage girls, who had move extraordinarily fast, even by Inu-Yasha's standards.

_GYAAA! I'm going to die! What are these females? Banshees? Ogres?_

"GAA! Inu-Yasha-sama! Save me! Kagome-sama!" His small voice was not heard, muffled by the fact that he was hiding under his lord's hair and the fact three excited voices were speaking all at once. 

"That was so romantic!"

"You were going to drop out of school? For him?"

"Hojo mentioned something about strange a man."

 "I thought he was a violent two-timing jerk?!"

"He's so strange looking!"

"Look at his hair! Is it dyed? It doesn't look dyed, but I've never seen someone with hair like this!"

"Are those ears real?"

"I want to touch them!"

"Me too!"

"ENOUGH!" Inu-Yasha snarled and jerked his head away as three pairs of hands shot forward towards his ears, promising to be much less gentle than Kagome's. 

"What the hell are you bit-"

"He seems violent."

"He sure swears a lot!"

"Everyone shut up. Yuka. Ayumi. Eri. You were spying on me!?" Kagome's voice was shrilly angry. The three girls gulped nervously.

"Um…We didn't mean to Kagome." 

"It's just we came to visit you to, see if your small pox had cleared up, and then"

"We saw you talking to this guy and we just…" their voices had, to the supreme relief of the two demons present, quieted to a tolerable level. 

_Just human girls after all.__ I was a bit startled for a moment there. Girls in this world are certainly strange, so willful. The lady Kagome is perhaps not as unique in that regard as I thought. Well, no, that's not true. I much prefer the lady Kagome to these shrieking, crazed females. _

"It's…alright I suppose. Anyway, it's just as well. Girls, this is Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, these are my friends from school, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka." The girls giggled.

"Funny name." Ayumi explained. 

"Keh."  Myouga wondered why he could sense no shred of fear or repulsion from these girls. Were they possibly mentally deficient?  

_They see that he is a demon and yet do not turn away. Do they even understand what he is? And he scowls and growls and they think it is funny._

And indeed Inu-Yasha was growling lightly as the girls scrutinized him. Myouga watched his send a meaningful look at Kagome who sighed. 

"The thing is…Inu-Yasha and I were just leaving. You see we- um - We're visiting some friends in the country for the afternoon and…"

The flea watched as their faces fell in varying degrees of approval to disapproval.

"How romantic! And I bet the fresh air will be great for your small pox." 

"I can't believe it? Are you really that serious about this guy? Is he serious about you?"

"She could do better then you, you know." Myouga felt something pull at his heart as the final statement was directed as his young master. 

_Human after all.__ His heart doesn't really deserve it. Ah well, faithful Myouga understands, Inu-Yasha. Yes, yes…Jealousy. That's what I'll tell him. Pay it no mind Inu-Yasha. And please! Don't do anything stupid! _

"Yuka!" Kagome was frowning. 

"Well. You did say he was a violent two-timing jerk! He does look a little dangerous. Is he always scowling?" but then the girl gave a repentant smile. "But I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry Inu-Yasha-san. I was just worried about my friend. Don't hurt her feelings anymore okay?" Then the girl was all smiles again. 

_Is it only Lady Kagome who surrounds herself with such fine people, bettering them with her friendship? Or has human kind matured? Or do they just not know the fear of demons they once did…Are there really no demons here? _

When Myouga pulled himself out of his surprisingly serious thoughts (dizzying, sleepy, lightheadedness caused as Kagome's world bombarded his senses, for he was a small demon and not particularly adept at handling the onslaught) Kagome was bidding farewell to her friends. 

"I'll be back at school tomorrow, okay? I'll tell you all about it tomorrow!"

"Okay Kagome! We'll see you tomorrow." Her three friends chimed.

"Take care of our friend Inu-Yasha-san." One of them called back. The three girls were practically skipping, throwing the occasional glance pack at their friend, and whispering and giggling conspiratorially between them.  But Inu-Yasha wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Kagome, who was smiling at him serenely. 

"It's not so much longer, school I mean. Only two years more." Inu-Yasha nodded, and then hesitated before saying.

"What about…U-university? That comes after right?" Kagome smiled, and Myouga was mildly surprised.

_Before he never would have used that tone, or let himself sound unsure. Indeed, he wouldn't have even bothered to store it away in his memory, such an irrelevant word_

Of course the flea also realized that he should have noticed this before; his young lord had been more willing to ask him for advice and help for a while now. It was no real matter, and he was going into a sensory overload anyway. 

_Simply too many changes in him.__ And what with all the danger all the time, and my duties as his retainer taking me away from him at the most inappropriate times…_

"I'm not going to go to a University. I was never sure if I really would and…Well sometimes plans change Inu-Yasha." She sighed. "Well, why don't we head back for the rest of the day? I was going to have to come back anyway. I forgot my geometry book at Kaede's again." She shot him a look. "It had better be in one piece Inu-Yasha."

"Keh. Why would I touch your stupid spell book?!" Kagome ignored him.

"And I don't think Myouga's going to last much longer." Inu-Yasha, obviously not having known that the flea was there, swung his hand around and slapped his shoulder absentmindedly and squashing his small companion yet again. Stars flashed in Myouga's eyes as he floated downward towards Inu-Yasha's outstretched hand, out for the count. 

When Myouga awoke again, he breathed a deep sigh of relief to find himself safely back in his time. It appeared that he had been tossed carelessly into the corner of Lady Kaede's hut. Outside Inu-Yasha seemed to be winding down from another loss of temper, his angry voice twinning with indignant exasperation from Kagome and with the false apologies, excuses, and accusations of the monk, the taijiya and the kitsune. 

"—nothing better to do than watch us. Keep you damn mouth shut Miroku!"

"—Can't believe my whole family was spying on us! And now you guys too?"

"—mean any harm. I just wanted to keep an eye on the houshi, and then we heard you coming, and just happened to overhear. 

"—Damn lecherous sorry excuse for a priest! Damn all of you!"

"Inu-Yasha, we were merely--"

"Keh, you're always 'merely'"

"Hey, shut up you jerk! Me and Sango only went along with Miroku to make sure you weren't takin' advantage of her!"

"WHAT!! Taking what? With her? Keh, unlike certain priests, I don't need to "take advantage of anyone!"

*Whack*  "Fuck Miroku! That hurts!"

"INU-YASHA! What do you mean "with her?"

"Stupid girl! You _wanted me to take advantage of you?_

The fighting continued outside, as, from the sound of it, Inu-Yasha began chasing his three snooping friends around the village after Miroku had elicited snickers from Sango and Shippou when he mentioned something about Kagome's miko purity.  

_Oh, my, all so volatile. Perhaps in a few months things will have calmed down, well, in any case I really should be going. I just stopped to check in, and now, regretfully, once again my duties call. Be strong Lord Inu-Yasha! Faithful Myouga leaves you with difficulty, only to work and protect this territory in your name! _

Myouga bounded away, catching only faintly the beginning of a warm feminine laugh.

Beside Kaede's hut, not yet aware of the flea's departure, Kagome laughed as Inu-Yasha held the kit by the tail, booted Miroku and glared at Sango. The four looked at her in surprise.

"This is how I want our life to be Inu-Yasha." Her eyes sparkled at him. 

"What? You want me to spend the rest of my life threatening to kill every damn creature in two worlds who thinks that our business is their business?!" he looked exasperated and confused. Kagome seemed to hear him saying something far different and she gave him a gentle half-smile.

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life this way." 

"Keh, surrounded by these fools?" But, and it was a shame that Myouga could not witness the look of happy understanding that flitted across Inu-Yasha's face before he replaced it with a half-hearted scowl. "I'd rather have tea with Sesshomaru." But then he smiled at her and at the future, in a way that startled his three friends, who glimpsed a side of Inu-Yasha previously reserved for one girl. And for once they weren't just unwanted witnesses. 

"Mmm…" Kagome half-sighed, half-murmured in response. 

"You want to live in the village? We can't live with the baabaa forever. And I'll be damned if I'm going to live in a house with that dirty minded priest. And we'll have to make sure the well will stay open. Still got to do something with the jewel too…" Inu-Yasha let his voice trail off. "Still it's as good a place as any…for pups."

Miroku smiled his most lecherous smile.

A moment later, Myouga swore he heard a distant crash and three outraged yells. 

_Maybe it will take more than a few months…Oh, Inu-Yasha, won't your life ever be peaceful!?_

**The End**

(Please review)


End file.
